


Gangsta ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Almost Dying, Angst, Beers, Being Flirtatious, Being In a Coma then Waking Up, Bisexual Male Character, Black Character(s), Blood, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bonding, Bottom Lamar, Bromance, Brotherly Angsty, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cigarettes, Comforting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Deadly guy obsessed with Lamar and his lover, Desperation, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Problems, Emotions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gang Leader/Boss, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Gay, Getting Stabbed, Guns, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intimacy, Killed For Revenge, Killing a bad guy, Kissing, Knives, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Male Friendship, Mentions of older brother having sex with one of the younger brother's close friends, Morning After, Needing money and will do anything for it, Peaceful End, References to Depression, References to metrosexuals, Sad, Saddening Past, Sex, Shooting, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, Slight Sadness With Eventual Happy Ending, Slight anger issues, Smoking, Smut, Some References to The Boondocks, Staying With Him, Top Original Male Character(s), Warm, Wet Dream, bottom franklin, brotherly cuddles, drunken kisses, loving, protective, references to masturbation, references to rape, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: "I need a gangsta. To love me better. Than all the others do. To always forgive me. Ride or die with me. That's just what gangsters do."(Slight rewrite of my other Fanfiction, 'Your Body')After an urging desperation for money, Lamar Davis would do anything for money, including becoming a part of a gang and then, being a male escort. After meeting a notorious gang leader named Riley, Lamar finds himself becoming Riley's social target as their friendship becomes the most important thing, but what happens when romantic feelings get in the way?[Lamar x male oc / Franklin x male oc] ♡~ Btw, I wrote this with one of my close friends, B (his name on here/Wattpad is TheGayBerry)





	1. Chapter 1 ♡ - Desperate For Money

**Author's Note:**

> Note For You All Before Reading This Fanfiction - 
> 
> This is slightly a re-write of my Fanfiction, 'Your Body'. 
> 
> This Fanfiction is written by me and my friend, TheGayBerry. Berry wrote Lamar's and Franklin's parts. I wrote my male ocs, Riley's and Rio's parts. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> The original description had this in it - 
> 
> Lamar is desperate for money. He meets a gang leader, Riley. He ends up doing things that he wouldn't usually do with this guy. What happens when they start to get feelings and fall in love with each other? 
> 
> Now it has this in it, this was written by another friend, TQueen9 (you should read her guy x guy stories/Fanfics too, they're on Wattpad) -
> 
> After an urging desperation for money, Lamar Davis would do anything for money, including becoming a part of a gang / being a male escort. After meeting a notorious gang leader named Riley, Lamar finds himself becoming Riley's social target as their friendship becomes the most important thing, but what happens when romantic feelings get in the way? 
> 
> This Fanfiction is gonna have - Guy x guy, gay stuff, smut, etc. 
> 
> Don't like it, don't read. 
> 
> ♡ - If that heart symbol is in the title then, that means there's gonna be smut (handjob, blowjob, sex, etc) in the chapter ;) It's like a warning, if you wanna skip that chapter xDD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading the Fanfiction :)

Lamar was almost broke. He couldn't find work. And he didn't want to ask Franklin for money ethier. 

Lamar had tried to get with the crews he did crimes before, but they had been keeping low profile as well. Of course this had made Lamar nearly a nerve wreck. 

It was night time. Lamar was outside, walking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Riley was at home. He liked the night time. It's so peaceful right now. 

He was laying on the bed, on his back, staring at the ceiling. He wanted love, someone to keep close, someone warm and nice to be around. 

The guys of his gang wouldn't stop sending him texts, saying mostly 'boss, where are you?' He turned off his phone, wanting to be alone right now. 

He sighed as he closed his eyes after that, resting now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lamar was starting to regret the fact he was looking for trouble recklessly right now. He stumbled to an alley, noticing three men standing there. They turned to look at Lamar instantly. 

\- "Shit.." Lamar mouthed, turning to leave. 

\- "Yo! Isn't that Davis boy?! Get that fucker!" One of the men yelled, they began to chase Lamar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Riley had walked out of his house, he drove near where his gang is. He stopped the car and got out. He saw some of the guys from his gang chasing a guy. 

He was standing there. They all stop in front of him, including the guy. 

"Riley, this is Davis, the guy that-!" One of them said but, was interrupted by Riley. 

"Shut up and get the fuck out of here." Riley said to them except the guy, darkly. 

"But, Riley-!" 

"Boss!" 

Riley got pissed off. "I said get out of here! Fucking move!" he yelled at them. 

They all ran away, scared. 

Riley has long, dark brown dreads with brown eyes and dark skin. He is wearing a dark gray, unzipped jacket with a white tank top under it and dark gray jeans with gray boots. 

Lamar was out of breath, stopping some steps after the gang members. He noticed Riley. Uh oh, he had heard from this guy. Maybe it was the fear or the tension, but Lamar couldn't make himself move when the gang members had left. He stared at Riley, panting slightly. 

"Those fucking idiots, always causing trouble." Riley said to himself. Then, he stared back at him. "You alright?" 

Lamar bit his lip, straightening his posture. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. 

\- "Yeah, Ah' am.." Lamar said, swallowing. He wasn't sure if this would be the best idea, but Riley would be one way to get Lamar to earn some cash. 

\- "Ya are Riley, right? Yo gang is quite famous around here. A-Ah' have been lookin' for a gang to join, or to do anythin'.." Lamar said 

'Do anything' got Riley's attention but, he shaked it off. "Yeah, I'm Riley. They said 'Davis' so, you must be Lamar. Let's have a drink together and talk." he said to him. 

Lamar was quite surprised, yet prepared for something like that. He nodded, trying to keep himself calm, adrenaline still pumping in his body after the run. 

Riley gave a small smile to him. He walked back to his car as Lamar followed behind him. 

They got in, Riley drives to his house in Vinewood Hills. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They got there. Riley stops the car and gets out. They both went inside, closing the door behind them. 

"Make yourself comfortable and I'II get some drinks." Riley said to him, walking somewhere else. 

\- "A-alright.." Lamar rubbed his neck. He went in the living room, sitting down on a couch. 

Riley came back with a pack of beers in his hand. He had taken his boots, socks, also jacket off, only leaving him in his tank top and jeans. He's barefoot now too. 

He puts the pack of beers down on the table near Lamar. He grabs one, opening it. He sits down on the couch, a few feet away from Lamar. 

He started drinking his beer. 

Lamar questioned himself if he should've taken his shoes off, regretting it now. Maybe Riley wouldn't agree to take him now.. Lamar tried to brush the thoughts away. Lamar looked at him with a gentle smile, trying to be polite. He didn't dare to touch the beer without a permission. 

"You gonna take one or am I just gonna drink by myself?" Riley said with sarcasm. He had noticed Lamar's nervousness but, didn't say anything about it. 

Lamar chuckled nervously, he then took one beer, opening it and taking a sip. He sighed with a smile, liking the taste. 

Riley had another smile. "Why are you so nervous around me? I mean it kinda makes sense with the titles 'boss' and 'gang leader' after all. Even most of my gang is scared of me." he said, taking another sip of his beer after saying that. 

Lamar chuckled softly. 

\- "Sorry, A-Ah' just.. well, the rumors keep me tense.." Lamar said, rubbing his neck. 

"You shouldn't believe rumors. You should get to know me. The guys of my gang are mostly just scared of me because of my temper towards them." Riley also said to him. 

Lamar nodded shortly. 

\- "Alright then. Well, it's nice to meet ya, Riley." Lamar said with a small smile. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Lamar." Riley had a smile as he finished drinking his beer, putting the empty bottle on the table. 

Lamar finished his beer soon after him. 

Riley remembered what Lamar said to him a few minutes earlier. "I can't let you join my gang for two reasons. One, my older brother, Rio is the one who chooses who joins or not and he hasn't come back for awhile. And two, the guys in my gang are assholes, you shouldn't be around people like that." he said to Lamar. 

'I don't want them to treat you like that. Something about Lamar makes me want to protect him.' Riley thought to himself again. 

Lamar's expression dropped a bit, he sighed. 

\- "Damn.. Ah'm just.. Ah'm really in the need of dough, Ah' thought ya could've helped me." Lamar said 

Riley notices, not liking Lamar being this way but, understands. He moved, sitting right next to him. 

He got closer to Lamar. "I can give you money but, you have to do something for me in return." he also said. This could go good or really bad but, he decided to take a risk anyway. 

Lamar's gaze perked up to Riley's, he noticed him getting closer. 

\- "What is it?" he asked, not showing any regrets or doubts. 

Riley didn't want to down right say 'do sexual things with me'. He touches Lamar's chest, down to his (Lamar's) stomach with his finger as he said something into Lamar's ear. "Do some favors for me~" Riley was hoping Lamar got what he was saying. 

Lamar pursed his lips, following the finger which went down onto his body. He gulped, face heating up. He was very aware what he meant. Lamar cursed in his mind, he really was desperate for money. He would never tell about this to anyone. 

\- "..Fine." Lamar said, looking in his eyes. 

Riley smirked, he kissed Lamar's lips, starting to lift Lamar's shirt up. 

Lamar let a soft sigh out, slight nervousness getting him. But, he was still up for this. He helped Riley to get the shirt off. 

Riley grabs Lamar's hand, pulling him up and into the bedroom. He closed the door then, pushed Lamar onto the bed, on his back. Not too hard tho. 

Lamar was following Riley with his eyes. 

Riley takes his own shirt off and got on top of Lamar. He leaned down with another smirk, kissing him again. He also puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth. 

Lamar kissed him back, feeling slightly weirded out about this, but he did it anyway. He was nervous where this was going though. 

Riley pulled away, looking at him again. "Not use to this?" he asked him. 

Lamar blushed, his breath slightly heavier. 

\- "N-not, not with guys.." Lamar said, stammering. 

Riley nods his head in understanding. He gets off him and lays on the bed, on his back. 

Lamar was surprised when Riley got off him. He looked at him. 

Riley knew just by looking at him, Lamar wasn't ready to go all the way, he didn't even think that Lamar could handle a blowjob right now ethier. 

"We can do this some other time. How about this time, you give me a handjob." Riley said to him with a small smirk. 

Lamar blushes again by Riley's suggestion, but nodded, agreeing. It seemed fair. 

\- "A'ight." Lamar turned on his side, next to Riley. He took a deep breath, preparing mentally for this. He placed his hand on Riley's abdomen, then lowering it on his clothed crotch. He felt his (Riley's) slightly hard erection, he blushed again. 

Riley was smirking, watching Lamar as he looked slightly down at him. All the others he had sexual contact with were not interesting but, Lamar was different to him. 

Lamar was slightly aroused by this because of the intimacy. He thought this shouldn't be too bad since he had beaten his meat before. He moved his hand in Riley's pants and boxers, taking Riley's dick in his hand. He began to stroke Riley, slowly. Yup, didn't seem too difficult. 

Riley smirks more, already enjoying this. He kept his eyes on Lamar. 

Lamar avoided eye contact with Riley, feeling too embarrassed about this. He massaged Riley's shaft, then moving to play with the tip with his fingers. 

Riley noticed but, again, doesn't say anything. He lets a moan out. 

The moan made Lamar blush more. He swallowed, feeling his own dick twitch a bit by it. He bit his lip and began to stroke the dick faster. 

Riley was close as he closed his eyes, smirking more. 

Lamar noticed that from him, he stroked Riley faster and stronger. 

In a few seconds, Riley moaned and came in Lamar's hand. 

Lamar gasped a bit, feeling the warm semen in his hand. He pulled his hand out, looking away in embarrassment. 

Riley has a smirk. He gave a small towel to Lamar that was from the nightstand drawer, next to him. 

Lamar took the towel and wiped his hand off. 

\- "Thanks." he said, quietly. 

"You're welcome." Riley said back to him. 

After that, Riley pushed Lamar down and wraps his arms around him. It was late and he didn't want Lamar to leave. He wanted to cuddle with him now. 

Lamar decided to go along with how Riley wanted. He didn't mind the cuddles, he actually smiled a bit. 

Riley also smiled. He hasn't been with someone in awhile, he was slightly happy. He pulls Lamar closer to him now. 

Lamar sighed a little bit, but he got more comfy and relaxed in his arms. Riley's arms felt sort of safe, he hasn't been held like this before. 

Riley rested his head on the pillow, starting to fall asleep. He hasn't been able to sleep or nap because the guys kept bothering him. 

Lamar noticed soon from Riley's breathing that he had fallen asleep. Lamar had brought his own hand on Riley's arm, rubbing it a bit. He realized he wasn't going to get out of this until the morning, so, he closed his eyes, trying to sleep too. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 ♡ - Feelings?

_The Next Day, Morning -_

Riley wakes up, opening his eyes. He saw Lamar is asleep. He smiles a little and lets go of him now. 

Lamar stayed sleeping. 

Riley got a texted from his gang. 

'Damnit.' he thought 

He didn't want to leave but, had to. He got dressed, wearing a black hoodie with dark blue jeans and his black timb boots. 

He grabs Lamar's shirt from the living room, putting it on the bed with the money and a note, saying he had to leave. The note also had his phone number so, Lamar could call or text him when he wanted. The money was 3,000$. He'd give Lamar more when he does other things for him. Not that he thought of Lamar as that. He has feelings for him. 

After that, Riley walked out and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It took about fifteen minutes after Riley left that Lamar woke up. He was slightly dumbfounded first of where he was, before remembering the awkward night. He sighed and groaned, thinking that Riley probably had just used him as his toy and was now somewhere else, snickering about this. 

But then, he notices the note on the nightstand, sitting up. He also noticed the money, taking the small stack of cash on the table. He read the note, adding the number in his contacts. Then, he counted the money, nearly choking. 3K?! 

\- "Holy shit.." Lamar said, out loud before shoving the cash in his pockets, putting on his shirt, and leaving the building. He went straight home, sort of relieved about the money, sort of shocked about what he had done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley was sitting in an abandoned warehouse where his gang is at, listening to them, talking. Then, he stands up, getting their attention. 

"Boss?" one of them said. 

"I want to make something clear to you all. If you see Lamar Davis, leave him alone. If any of you harm him in any way, I'II put a bullet in your damn face." Riley said, darkly and seriously to them. 

They all got scared, most of them nod their heads. 

"Good." 

Riley leaves after that, noticing the guys whispering to each other. He rolled his eyes, not caring about that. He also noticed his phone was dead. 

"Great..." he said to himself. He puts his phone back in his pocket then, started walking down the street now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first, Lamar went to get himself and Chop some food. He was seriously hungry and he had been eating leftovers that he found for weeks. 

He enjoyed now a warm pizza at home. He had ditched Chop for Franklin, knowing he'd take care of the dog. Then, he paid his bills and noticed he might have some cash to even spare. It wasn't much, but enough for couple weeks at least. He sighed in relief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley was back at his house, seeing that Lamar was gone. He sighed and lays on the bed, on his back. 

He stared at the ceiling. He already was missing Lamar. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Some days later -_

Lamar noticed that his money saving ideology had been slightly wrong. Waking up from slight hangover and checking where his money had gone in the last days, he rubbed his face in his hands with a groan. 

But now, he knew where he could get money. Even if it would probably drive him in embarrassment and trauma, but he wasn't sure if he cared. It was like visiting a doctor who gave him an injection, it hurts just a moment and then it's over. 

So he decided to text Riley. 

'Yo, ya got anything for me? I'm in the need of cash.' - L 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley had felt lonely without Lamar for days now until he finally got a text from him. Riley smiled to himself. 

'Always for you ;) you remember where my house is, right? Come over and I'II give you cash after.' he texts Lamar. He put a winky face because he thought 'fuck it, why not?' 

Lamar had a slight blush on his face when he saw the winky face. He gulped a bit, then getting ready to leave. He took a pack of painkillers in his pocket, having slight fear of what Riley would figure out to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some time, the white van pulled over to Riley's house. Lamar took a deep breath before exiting the car and walking to the front door. 

'Here.' Lamar texted to Riley. 

Riley smiles more, opening the door. He is just wearing dark blue sweatpants. He's shirtless. 

He lets Lamar in. Even tho, he really wanted to pull Lamar in, pushed him against the wall, and kiss him, he didn't. 

Lamar felt the nervousness rush into his body when he saw Riley. He walked in the house, thoughts going through his head. He turned to look at Riley, askingly. 

Riley had a slight smirk. He could ask for another handjob but, he kinda wanted a blowjob this time. He notices Lamar's nervousness, thinking it's adorable. 

He walks over to the couch and sat down. "How about this time, you give me a blowjob?" he asked him with a small smirk. 

Lamar looked at him, swallowing hardly. He was thinking about the money, not really the cost. He nodded slowly. 

"Come here then~" Riley said, only slightly lusty. 

Lamar had another blush, walking to him. 

Riley puts Lamar on his knees in front of him. 

He kisses Lamar on the lips then, leaned back on the couch. He pulls his dick out. 

Lamar tensed a bit, staring at Riley's dick. 

\- "Damn.." he mumbled quietly, taking the dick in his hand, starting to slowly pump it. It didn't seem like a comfortable idea to take Riley's dick in his mouth, but he would do it. He wasn't pussy! 

Lamar placed kisses along Riley's shaft. 

Riley stared down at him, watching Lamar. 

Lamar sighed slightly, feeling shivers of embarrassment going through his body. He forced himself to lick the shaft, closing his eyes. 

Riley noticed and had a thought. 'Should I stop him? Maybe I should've just asked him for a handjob. Was it too early to ask for a blowjob?' These thoughts were stressing him out. 

Lamar noticed Riley's dick softening, he wondered if he was doing wrong and that Riley would get angry, he wouldn't get paid. Lamar cursed in his mind and took the head of Riley's dick in his mouth, starting to swirl his tongue over it. 

Riley pushed Lamar back, off him. 

Lamar let a quiet yelp out, getting startled. Oh no, he was in trouble now, isn't he? He took rapid breaths, swallowing. 

Riley didn't want Lamar to do something he's uncomfortable with just for money. He's still holding Lamar's shoulders with his hands. He is looking down at the ground, Lamar couldn't see his face. Riley is angry but, not at Lamar, at himself. He doesn't like forcing someone, he hates it. He bit his lip. 

Riley wasn't angry anymore. He slowly let go of him. He puts his dick back in his boxers. Then, he reaches into his sweatpants' pocket. He gave 2,000$ to Lamar then, walked into the room. The door was cracked a little bit. He lays on the bed, on his back again. 

'Lamar only wants money, which is fine, he needs it. But, I can't stop these..I have feelings for him. Now he's gonna leave and I'll be alone again...' Riley thought to himself again. He has a sad look in his eyes as he looks at the ceiling. 

Lamar was left on his knees with the money in his hand. He was dumbfounded. The fuck just happened? He slowly got up, putting the money in his pocket. He noticed the door was cracked, he walked slowly to it, afraid to go in, but he looked in there. He noticed Riley's saddened expression, Lamar sighed a bit. 

Riley sits up. He pulls some beers out of the small refrigerator, putting the bottles on the bed. Then, he grabs a box of cigarettes from the nightstand drawer, closing it after. He gets one then, puts the small box on the bed too. He puts a cigarette in his mouth and lit the cig with his lighter. He blew out smoke. He is still sad. 

Lamar decided that it was better to leave now, he bit his inner cheek. Right after he went out, he texted Riley. 

'Call me when you need me.' 

Lamar put his phone in his pocket and left back home. He was still a bit tensed by the halfway-blowjob. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar had sat down on the couch, counting the cash he got. He was wondering why Riley even gave him that much when he practically did nothing. He was wondering if there was something fishy going on behind it. 

He puts the cash in one of his cabinets, then he went to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed, in his thoughts. 

He bit his inner cheek again, sighing and closing his eyes. He decided to try to rest a bit. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 ♡ - Alone, Thoughts, and Blows

_Lamar was left on his knees with the money in his hand. He was dumbfounded. The fuck just happened? He slowly got up, putting the money in his pocket. He noticed the door was cracked, he walked slowly to it, afraid to go in, but he looked in there. He noticed Riley's saddened expression, Lamar sighed a bit._

_Riley sits up. He pulls some beers out of the small refrigerator, putting the bottles on the bed. Then, he grabs a box of cigarettes from the nightstand drawer, closing it after. He gets one then, puts the small box on the bed too. He puts a cigarette in his mouth and lit the cig with his lighter. He blew out smoke. He is still sad._

_Lamar decided it was better to leave now, he bit his inner cheek. Right after he went out, he texted Riley._

_'Call me when you need me.'_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Riley looked at the text. He didn't text back. He was still saddened as he finished his cigarette and opened a beer, starting to drink. 

He wanted to text Lamar to come back but, what's the point? Lamar was only doing this for money and doesn't have feelings for Riley. 

'I should've gave Lamar money then, told him to get the fuck out. But, no, I had to let him stay. Now these feelings won't go away. I hate being alone in this damn dark room.' Riley thought to himself. He kept thinking as he had drank three beers, leaving the empty bottles on the floor. 

He drinks two more beers down. He was only slightly drunk. He walked around his room. His gang wouldn't stop sending him messages. He just wanted the noise to stop. He grabs his phone and threw it at the wall. Then, he throws all five empty beer bottles against the wall too. The bottles shattered, glass going everywhere on the ground. 

Riley threw everything off the dresser near him, violently with his hands. He puts his hands on the dresser, leaning against it. He tries to take some deep breaths to control his anger, mostly at himself again. 

He walked over to the glass and picked up a big piece. He cuts his right wrist two times, causing two deep lines. He was bleeding now as the blood drip onto the ground. 

Then, after a minute, he cleaned his bloody wrist and wrapped it around in white bandages. He also left the blood on the ground. 

He gets in his bed, laying down on his back, staring at the ceiling again. He puts his headphones on, listening to music for an hour. He was falling asleep, closing his eyes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_The Next Day, Sundown -_

Lamar had spent the day with Franklin, he had just got home. He grabbed a couple beers and started watching TV. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Riley was still laying in the bed. 

He heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" 

He thought it was Lamar but, no, it was a blonde woman, Rio's ex girlfriend, Jackie. 

"Jackie." 

"Hey, Riley." She got on top of him, sitting on his stomach. 

She took out a gun and aimed it at his forehead. 

He only smirked. "Come to kill me, I see." 

"You depressing fucker, my little sister, Cindy is dead because of you and your asshole of an older brother." she said 

"I was only fourteen back then..." 

"I don't care. You'll die alone. No one will ever love you." 

"You're right." 

Then, she pulled the trigger and shot him. 

He was dead. 

Until he opens his eyes and finds out that it was just a nightmare. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Riley missed Lamar again. He also was getting slightly weaker. He hadn't ate, drank (except for beer), or slept at all. He had light gray circles under his eyes. He probably looked like crap but, he didn't care. He was still laying in the bed, his phone near him. It still works, it was just cracked a little bit. 

He looked around his room, it looked terrible as well, broken glass on the ground with dry blood near it, empty beer bottles near the bed, also on the floor. 

It was dark and cold in there too but, he didn't mind that. He stares at the ceiling, lost in thought again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar had twirled these thoughts of Riley and him while he was awake, and they took turns too, in his sleep. He was giving him a blowjob, hearing how Riley moaned and.. That turned Lamar on. He enjoyed giving Riley some pleasure. Riley was about to cum in the dream when Lamar snapped awake, cumming in his pants. He gasped, wide awake and sweat-covered. 

Lamar was flustered and embarrassed by the dream. He headed in the shower to cool out. He sighed and closed his eyes. This was a damn turn of events. 

Lamar couldn't help it, but he actually WANTED to please Riley. Maybe if he kept his feelings for himself, Riley wouldn't mind it. And he'd even get money out of it! It was the middle of the night however, Lamar picked his phone up, thinking. He decided to text him, no matter when he'd pick up. 

'Got any job for me?' - L 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley got a text, he checks his phone and slightly smiles when he saw it was Lamar who texted him. 

'Sure, come over. I miss you anyway.' he texted back to him. 

Lamar checked the new text from him, blushing slightly at the 'miss you' part. He sighed, dressing in his usual outfit and drove to Riley's place. 

'It's open, the door is unlocked for you.' Riley also texts to Lamar. 

Riley stays there, looking at the ceiling. He had put his phone down on the bed. 

Lamar had checked the text. He went inside the house, something telling him things weren't alright. 

\- "Riley..?" he called out. 

"In here." Riley said, quietly. He couldn't yell out. 

Lamar heard the faint voice from the bedroom, he walked in. His eyes widened at the absolute mess in the room. 

\- "Holy shit.." Lamar's eyes darted to Riley, his condition frightening him as well. 

\- "The fuck happened to ya?" he asked 

"Dat fuck it look like to you. Last night after you left, kinda lost it and broke things but, everything's okay." Riley said to him. He laughed a little bit. 

Then, Riley slightly smiled at Lamar. He puts a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He blows out smoke, coughing at the end because he hasn't had water so, his throat's sorta dry. 

"Damn." he said, letting out a slight laugh again too. 

The color ran off Lamar's face. This was HIS fault? Was this why he had stopped in the middle of the blow? 

\- "Shit.." Lamar could only say. 

Riley turned around, now laying on his stomach. He looked at Lamar. "It's not your fault. I just... yesterday I noticed you were uncomfortable so, I made you stop and pushed you away. I hate forcing people into things, it makes me sick, that and.. nevermind. I'II give you money but, you don't have to do me favors anymore." he also said to him. 

Lamar frowned a bit. 

\- "..Nah, Ah'm not like that. Even Ah'd need money, Ah' prefer to earn it.." Lamar said truthfully. 

"Right..." Riley said back to Lamar. He started getting up but, got dizzy. Falling off, onto the empty beer bottles. "Well, that fucking hurt." he said, mostly to himself. He starts slowly getting up. 

Lamar gasped when he fell down, reaching to him. He helped Riley up. 

\- "Shit, dawg.. Take it easy, ya ain't in the shape of goin' anywhere.." Lamar said, sitting him down on the edge of the bed again. 

\- "What can Ah' get for ya? Ah'm here for dis now." Lamar also said. 

Riley didn't mind but, he just wasn't use to anyone helping him. He gave a small smile to Lamar. "Water, please. There should be bottled ones in the refrigerator." he said 

Lamar nodded and turned around to get the water. 

\- "Keep yo ass down here that time.." Lamar mentioned. He was soon back with the water, he opened the cap and offered the bottle for him. 

Riley grabs the water and drinks it halfway down. He resisted the urge to cough and took a few breaths after. He didn't want Lamar to worry about him. 

Lamar was however slightly worried. Or more just wondering how this legendary gang leader was seen in a shape like this. 

\- "Anythin' else Ah' can get for ya..?" Lamar asked 

"No, just stay. Lucky you, you're the only one who's seen me like this." Riley said 

Lamar nodded. He decided to sit down beside Riley. He was still slightly nervous around him. 

"Why are you always nervous around me?" Riley asked him. 

Lamar looked away. 

\- "Well uhm.." Lamar scratched his chin. 

\- "..Ya ain't the only one seein' me nervous around.." Lamar said. He wasn't going to even mention about his dream. Though, he was still thinking about the blow though. Was Riley healthy enough for that? 

\- "..How..how are ya feelin', dawg?" Lamar also asked. 

"Fine. Why?" Riley asked back to him then, takes another sip of his water. 

Lamar blushed a bit. 

\- "Nah, Ah' was just wonderin'.. if ya wanted me to do some favors these couple times earlier, but ya didn't wanna' force me.. But how about Ah' don't feel forced about it..?" Lamar stammered slightly with his words. 

Riley puts his water bottle on the ground. "You don't?" he asked then, he puts his face in his hands as he leaned down. 'Great, I feel like a fucking idiot now.' he thought 

Lamar was looking at him. He wondered what he did wrong now, his face reddening more by embarrassment. 

Riley leaned back, sitting up. He takes a breath. Then, he grabs Lamar's chin, kissing him for a few seconds. He pulls away after that. 

Lamar let a surprised noise out, he was dumbfounded by the kiss. He looked back at Riley, blinking. He licked his lips. 

"So you gonna give me another handjob or are we gonna try the blowjob again?" Riley asked Lamar. 

\- "A blowjob.." Lamar said, wondering right after if he said it too eagerly. He bit his inner cheek, getting onto his knees in front of Riley. 

Riley almost laughed at how eager Lamar is but, he didn't. He smirks, taking out his dick like last time. 

Lamar took Riley's dick in his hand, just like last time. He pumped it a couple times before taking the head of it in his mouth. 

Riley bit his lower lip as he closed his eyes. 

Lamar began bobbing his head, up and down, closing his eyes. 

Riley grabs the bed sheets on each side of him. He grips it tightly as he moaned. 

Lamar felt the rush of arousal in him by his (Riley's) moans again. He stroked him while he sucked his shaft, moaning slightly against Riley's dick. 

Riley moans again. "Fuck~ Lamar~" he said 

Lamar took him some more in his mouth, sucking and licking him with pleasure. He massaged Riley's shaft and stroked the root, trying to get him to cum. 

Riley was close, he lays down, onto the bed. He slightly arched his back and came into Lamar's mouth with a moan. 

Lamar squinted a little bit when the load of seed hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, then pulled away to catch his breath. He had his hands on his lap. 

Riley took another breath then, puts his dick back in his boxers. He sat up. He grabs Lamar's hands, also pulling him up. He pushed Lamar down on the bed, on his back. 

Riley gets on top of him. "Your turn~" 

\- "W-what..?" Lamar blushed madly, he couldn't hide the fact he was hard already. He looked at Riley. 

Riley smirked at him and kissed Lamar's lips again. He lifted Lamar's shirt up, halfway only. He pulls back and started kissing Lamar's body. He kissed down Lamar's chest and stomach. 

Lamar sighed at the kisses, bucking his hips slightly for more. 

Riley pulls down Lamar's pants and boxers. He looked at Lamar's dick. "I see that you're already hard for me~" he said, still smirking. 

Lamar blushes again now, at the comment. 

Riley has another smirk as he grabs Lamar's shaft, rubbing it, up and down. He kept stroking as he rubs the head of it in circles then, he stroked down. He also leaned his head down. He licked the tip now. 

Lamar stared at the ceiling, moaning softly while Riley worked on his dick. 

Riley licks down the shaft. Then, he puts his mouth on there, putting it mostly down his throat. He started licking and sucking it. 

Lamar arched his back, moaning more. He wasn't going to last for too long. He brought his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. 

Riley bobs his head, up and down. He closes his eyes for a second. 

Lamar was nearly whimpering, wanting his release. After just a minute, he tensed, cumming in Riley's mouth. 

Riley pulled back, off him. He swallowed it all down. Then, he pulls Lamar's boxers and pants back up. 

He lays on top of him, in between Lamar's legs, his stomach on top of Lamar's crotch. He is on top of him so, Lamar can't leave, even tho, Riley knows that he won't yet. 

Lamar was catching his breath, looking down at Riley. This position seemed weird for him, but somehow he didn't mind it either. 

Riley was staring at him, mostly looking into Lamar's eyes. "You have nice eyes." he said with a slight smile. 

Lamar chuckled tiredly at that. 

\- "Yours ain't bad either." he smirked 

Riley smirks and kisses Lamar again. He loves doing that. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Big Brother

_Riley smirks and kisses Lamar again. He loves doing that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley pulls back. He was about to lay down and close his eyes to rest when he heard a knock at the door. He got up, walking out. 

Lamar had followed him and sat down on the couch. 

Riley opens the door, standing there was a dark-skinned guy with black dreads. He looked a lot like Riley but, was a little taller by inches and looks older than him too. It was Riley's older brother. 

"Rio!" Riley said, happily as he hugs him. 

Rio smiled and hugged back, wrapping his arms around him. "Hey, little bro." he said, still smiling. 

Lamar felt slightly awkward when Rio came. Riley had said Rio’s the big guy, and he was a total stranger now. He decided to stay quiet, rubbing his neck. 

Rio came in and was near the living room but, didn't notice Lamar yet. He pets Riley's head, stroking his (Riley's) hair. 

"Rio, I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to do that." Riley said 

"Oh, come on, no matter how old you get, you'll always be my little brother." Rio said 

"I know that." 

Rio only smiles again at that. 

Lamar cleared his throat, trying to make himself visible. 

\- “S-sup.” He looked at both of them. 

Rio finally looked at him. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you there." he said then, walked over to Lamar. He sits right by him. "So, who are you?" 

"He's Lamar Davis." Riley said to him. 

Rio smiled again. "Oh! I've heard about you!" 

Then, he smirked, grabbing Lamar's chin, pulling their faces close to each other. He also pulls Lamar closer to him with his other arm. "Tell me about yourself, we should get to know each other more~" he said to Lamar. He looked into Lamar's eyes. 

Lamar gasped a little bit, blushing when Rio did that. 

\- “A-Ah’, uhm..” He was stammering and a blushing mess. 

Rio laughed kind-heartedly at that, seeing Lamar's reaction, being like this and all. 

Riley was standing near them. "Big bro!" 

Rio pulls away from Lamar. "Oh, sorry, Riley. I didn't know he was yours. You two are boyfriends, right? You picked great, Riley. Lamar, here, is so good looking~" Rio also said 

Lamar was flustered by embarrassment, rubbing his face in his hands. 

"Rio, I love you but, leave Lamar alone." Riley said 

"Fine. Sorry, I can't help myself. Lamar, if you have any friends, please tell me." Rio also said, with a smirk. 

Lamar looked at Rio, groaning then.

Rio's feelings got hurted. He got a small sad look as he sighed. He gets up and goes into the kitchen. He grabs a beer from the fridge, closing it after. He walks back, past them too. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Rio said, quietly. 

Then, Rio went into the bathroom, still having the beer in his hand, and he also closed the door behind himself. 

"Rio.." Riley said, mostly to himself. 

Lamar sighed, getting up from the couch. 

\- “Ah’ think Ah’ should go..” Lamar said 

Riley gets saddened, he doesn't want Lamar to leave but, he keeps forgetting that Lamar is only around for money. He gives $4,000 to Lamar. 

"Right, bye..." he said then, went into his room. 

Lamar bit his lip, feeling slightly bad for Riley. He had found him in a bad shape, he was worried it will happen again. 

\- “Take care of yourself, dawg!” Lamar called out and left the building then. He sighed, shoving the money in his pockets and drove back home. He was in his thoughts, thinking mostly about Riley. 

Riley heard Lamar. He got a small smile now. 

Meanwhile, Rio had drank his beer, took off his clothes, and got into the warm shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar was tired about the whole thing back there, the sun was starting to rise at that time of the morning. He went in the house, counting the money and putting it in his cabinet. He then crashed to his bed, deciding to try to sleep a bit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley was laying on his bed now. 

Rio had gotten out of the shower. He put on his white tank top with boxers and gray sweatpants. 

He walked into Riley's room and got in the bed. 

They had talked about things, how Riley was slightly depressed at loving Lamar, having feelings for Lamar but, couldn't tell him. And how Rio couldn't find love or keep anyone around for long because they would just leave him after some time. They told each other everything, like they always do. 

After that, they pulled the blanket halfway over them and started brotherly cuddling each other. They were also starting to fall asleep now. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Del Perro

_Some hours later -_

The sun had risen already. Lamar began to wake up, not being able to sleep more. He got up from the bed, yawning and stretching himself. It was 9AM, he sighed. He probably slept about 4hrs. 

Lamar got in the kitchen, starting to make breakfast. He had filled his fridge when he got money, so he was satisfied that way. He turned the coffee machine on and made himself a proper breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley and Rio were still sleeping in the bed, together. 

Riley wakes up and Rio slowly did, opening his eyes. He doesn't like mornings. Riley gets up and starts to drag Rio out of the bed by his legs. 

Rio held onto the bed. "Noooo." He complained. "I don't wanna wake up. Five more minutes." he also said. Riley playfully rolled his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some time, Lamar was enjoying his breakfast while browsing his phone, lazily. He received a call from Franklin. 

\- “Sup, homie?” Lamar answered with a smirk. 

\- “Yo Lamar, wanna’ hang out? Ah’ was thinkin’ ’bout Del Perro.” Franklin said 

\- “Oh, ya still chasin’ that little lady sellin’ cotton candy?” Lamar teased. 

\- “Oh shut up, Lamar!” Franklin huffed. 

\- “Anyway ya up to it?” he asked 

\- “Sure thing, homie, come get me in a bit.” Lamar said and hung up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley finally got Rio up. Riley was making breakfast. 

Rio was laying on the couch, lost in thought with a sad look. Riley finished the food then, got on the couch. He lays down, next to Rio. His older brother wrapping his arms around him. 

"Wanna do something today? Like go to Del Perro?" Riley asked him. 

"Sure." Rio said back to him, quietly. 

Riley and Rio both get up. They ate their breakfast and then, got dressed. 

Riley is wearing a black, unzipped jacket with a white tank top under it and black jeans with his black timb boots. 

Rio is wearing a dark gray, unzipped, long jacket with a black tank top under it and dark gray jeans with dark gray timb boots. 

They both get in Riley's car and Riley starts driving them to Del Perro. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar finished his breakfast and began to dress himself ready for the day. 

Franklin picked Lamar up and drove them to Del Perro. 

\- “Ya ready to try Leviathan, homie? Or are ya still scared shitless by the small ride?” Franklin smirked 

\- “Fuck you man, of course Ah’ll ride that shit!” Lamar huffed 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley and Rio got there. They were walking around. Riley couldn't help but, notice the sad look in Rio's eyes. 

"Rio, you okay?" 

"Yeah, Riley, I'm fine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar and Franklin made their way first to the cotton candy corner. Lamar smirked, knowing what Franklin was up to. His precious homie was trying to flirt with the small cute girl. Lamar was standing a bit further, just looking around. 

Riley and Rio were walking to the cotton candy corner. They both noticed Lamar and Franklin there. 

"Hey Riley, there's your..." Rio started saying with a smirk. 

"Rio, don't even say it." Riley said 

Rio almost laughed. "Fine." 

They got closer. 

The girl that Franklin was talking to walks over to Rio and Riley. She offered a cotton candy to Rio. He takes it, smiling then, kisses her hand. "Thanks, sweetheart." he said to her. 

She blushed at that. "Y-You're welcome." she said back to him. 

Rio smiles again at the girl younger than him. 

Franklin looked slightly beaten when the girl went for the other guy. He sighed a bit, scratching his neck. Lamar laid his eyes on the guys, biting his inner cheek. 

\- “Riley and Rio.. what are they doin’ here..” Lamar thought out loud. Franklin walked to him. 

\- “Ya know these guys? And why are ya starin’ at them?” Franklin asked. Lamar blushed, clearing his throat. 

"I've gotta go, sweet thing." Rio said to the girl. 

"Ok." she said, going back to her standing spot. 

Rio and Riley walked over to them. "Hey Lamar, didn't expect to see you here." Rio said to him, smirking. He looked at Franklin, looking him up and down with the same smirk. 

Riley stayed quiet for now. 

Lamar stammered a little bit. Franklin looked at Rio with a slight frown. 

\- “A-Ah’ didn’t expect to see ya two either..” Lamar said 

\- “Who are these niggas, homie? Ya in trouble or somethin’?” Franklin frowned 

"Oh, come on, we're friends, right, Lamar?" Rio asked with that smirk. 

Riley was really quiet, not wanting to say anything. 

Lamar was starting to get frightened, the rumors lingering in his mind. 

\- “Frank..Ah’ really need to tell ya to shut up..” Lamar hissed between his teeth. 

\- “Or what? Ya think this nigga here is gonna start a thing or somethin’? Ya haven’t even introduced us, eh? Ah’m Franklin, sup?” Franklin offered his hand for Rio. 

Lamar glanced at Riley, biting his inner cheek again. 

Rio takes Franklin's hand as he smiled. "I'm Rio. This is my younger brother, Riley." he said to Franklin. 

Franklin glanced at Riley shortly. 

\- “A’ight.” Franklin said, pulling his hand away. He didn’t understand what Lamar was so afraid of. 

\- “Ya’ll ready for Leviathan ride? Me and’ Lamar came here for it.” Franklin smirked again. 

"Hell yeah." Rio said, smiling. 

They all went there, Riley quietly following behind. Rio looked back at him for a second then, looked ahead. He was really worried about Riley. 

Lamar glanced at Riley again, slowing down a little bit. 

\- “Hey, how ya doin’?” Lamar asked 

"I'm alright." Riley said, he also gave a small smile to Lamar to reassure him. 

Lamar nodded shortly, still slightly concerned but, he decided to brush it off. 

They went for the queue, waiting for their turn. 

Rio hugs Riley from behind. Riley just slightly smiles. Rio stares at Franklin again with a small smirk. 

Franklin shook his head a bit, looking away from the ‘couple’. Lamar waited for their turn. 

Riley didn't like Franklin's attitude, it was pissing him off. He glared at Franklin's back. 

He rolled his eyes, still glaring. He couldn't hide that he's angry and in a bad mood. 

Lamar noticed Riley’s annoyance but, kept his mouth shut. 

It was now their turn, they got in the ride. 

After they got in, the ride started. Riley and Rio were laughing sometimes on the ride. 

Lamar screamed on the worst curves, making Franklin laugh at him. It was soon over however, leaving them both breathless. 

They all got off. Riley and Rio were both smiling now. 

Lamar smiled at them too. 

\- “Awesome, what should we do next?” Franklin asked 

"Well, what do you wanna do? Because I don't know what." Rio said as he laughed at the end. 

Riley stayed quiet again. 

\- “Should we get to that ferris wheel and get to know each other? Ya seem to know mah homie, Lamar so why not?” Franklin suggested. 

"Sure. Sounds fun." Rio said to that. 

Riley also slightly smiles. 

Franklin and Lamar smiled to them too, Lamar more to Riley, noticing him smiling. They get in, Franklin and Lamar sitting on the other side, facing Rio and Riley. 

\- “So, how did ya and Lamar meet?” Franklin asked. Lamar looked slightly away, biting his inner cheek in embarrassment. 

Riley also looked away. 

Rio noticed the tension. "Me and Riley met Lamar at a bar. We all drank, talk, you know." he said. Rio lied. It was a good thing he I good at lying too. 

"Yeah." Riley said, nodding his head, not looking at Lamar tho, still looking away. 

Lamar was slightly surprised of Rio’s lies. He didn’t mind though, and he hid it too. 

\- “Oh.” Franklin chuckled. 

\- “Well, Lamar here usually goes for the ladies and’ rarely makes friends in there.” Franklin smirks, patting Lamar’s back. 

Riley got a dark, almost sad look on his face but, quickly hides it with a smile. "Oh really?" he said with sarcasm. 

Rio smiled at that. 

Lamar blushed slightly, nudging Franklin’s hand away. Franklin only smirked with that. 

\- “Well, ya gotta’ balance yo life dawg.. Ah’ focus more to the work than love life. It’s some Asian thing, they have to choose there if they want a’ career or family or some other shit..”  Franklin said 

\- “Ye, ya can shove that Asian thing up yo ass, homie..” Lamar mumbled. Franklin chuckled again. 

\- “Ya jealous? Or ya really wantin’ somethin’ up yo ass, homie?” Franklin was smirking. 

\- “The fuck? Shut up, nigga’!” 

Lamar huffed again. 

Rio laughed, Riley also snickered at that. 

Lamar shoved his hands in his pockets. Franklin shrugged, shaking his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A few minutes later -_

The ferris wheel stopped and they all got off. 

"You two wanna come over to Riley's for some beers? It will give us all a chance to talk more." Rio said, hoping they'd say 'yes' to coming over. 

Franklin glanced at Lamar, then back to Rio. 

\- “Sure, sounds a’ight.” Franklin said with a shrug. Lamar sighed silently. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Some Beers & The Next Morning

_"You two wanna come over to Riley's for some beers? It will give us all a chance to talk more." Rio said, hoping they'd say 'yes' to coming over._

_Franklin glanced at Lamar, then back to Rio._

_\- “Sure, sounds a’ight.” Franklin said with a shrug. Lamar sighed silently._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all went to Riley's house and walked inside. They were sitting on the couch, also drinking some beers now. 

"How old are all of you?" Rio asked with a smile.

"Big bro, did you seriously forget how old I am?" Riley asked him back. 

Rio's eyes widened slightly. "No, little bro, I would never forget that!"

"Then, how old am I?"

Rio thought for a second then, pointed at Riley, smiling. "27!" 

Riley smiled as he looked at him. "You're right."

Franklin and Lamar had chuckled at that.

\- “Ah’m 27 too.” Lamar said 

\- “28, soon.” Franklin mentioned.

Rio smiled more. 'Interesting.' he thought. Then, he laughed a little. "Damn, I'm oldest one here. I'm 34." he said

\- “Age is just a number, dawg.” Franklin smirked to Rio.

Rio smiled again at him. "True." he said, also with a slight smirk. 

Franklin had looked him in the eyes for a second before taking a gulp from his beer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_An hour later -_

Rio and Franklin were both drunk.

Riley had went outside. He leaned his back against the wall out there. He takes out his cigarettes then, lit one. He starts smoking, exhaling after awhile. 

Franklin noticed he had went overboard with his drinking, a little frustrated about that. He wasn’t feeling the best, getting up and deciding to get some fresh air outside. 

He noticed Riley, nodding to him as a greetment. 

Riley finished his cigarette. He smiles at Franklin then, goes back inside.

Franklin stayed outside for a bit, leaning against the wall and watching the empty street. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile, Franklin went back inside. Rio was sitting on the ground, his back leaned against the bottom of the couch. Franklin sat by him.

Rio smirks then, kissed him on the lips. Rio pulls Franklin towards him, his chest against Franklin's back now.

"You know, I've always liked guys younger than me~ you're perfect~ so good looking~" he said into Franklin's ear.

He unzips Franklin's jeans and puts his hand in Franklin's boxers. He starts stroking him as he kisses Franklin's neck.

When Rio had started fiddling Franklin like a ragdoll in his drunken state, Franklin had directed his priorities to the feeling of lust, the urge to get off. He had shuddered, grunting softly. 

\- “T-the fuck are ya doin..” Franklin mumbled, but he didn’t seem to be too bothered by Rio’s acts. 

Rio just smirked more as he circled the tip of Franklin's dick with his finger. He also kissed, sucking a dark mark, a hickey on him.

Franklin stifled a moan, tilting his head to give a better angle for Rio. He bucked his hips against Rio’s hand. 

Rio had a lusty look in his eyes as he also has a grin now. He's loving this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley saw that. 'I should've seen this coming.' he thought with a small smirk. He goes upstairs and into his room.

He saw Lamar laying on his bed, tho awake. He was slightly glad that Lamar wasn't seeing what was happening downstairs.

Lamar looked up at Riley when he came in the room.

\- “Sup?” he said, tiredly. 

"Hey." Riley said back to him. He takes off his timb boots and jacket then, gets on the bed.

He stared at Lamar then, he grabs him. They were both laying down now, Lamar's back facing him. Riley cuddles Lamar from behind, wrapping his arms around Lamar's stomach. His chest against Lamar's back. He puts his face into Lamar's shoulder. 

Lamar blushed at his move, but didn’t mind it. He laid his own hands over Riley’s arms and relaxed.

Riley had a smile. He slightly kissed Lamar's neck then, closed his eyes. He falls asleep after that. He's also still holding Lamar. 

Lamar smiled a little bit at the kiss, closing his eyes and trying to sleep too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Next Day, Morning -_

Riley and Lamar were still cuddling, sleeping in the bed.

All the rooms were slightly dark.

Rio and Franklin were in the guest bedroom, laying in the bed together, both only wearing boxers.

Rio was awake, his upper body slightly up. He is looking down at a still asleep Franklin. He smiles, gently touching the side of Franklin's face.

Franklin was starting to wake up, a buzzing headache making him groan.

\- “The hell happened last night..” Franklin mumbled. He noticed being in the bed with a man, at first not recognizing him.

\- “Huh?!” Franklin flinched away from Rio, looking at him with wide eyes. 

\- “What?!”

Rio nearly laughed. "I didn't think I was that ugly."

Franklin frowned, holding his head.

\- “Uhm, Ah’m confused..” Franklin mumbled again, his cheeks warming up. 

"I bet you are, considering you drank more than me." Rio slightly smiled. "Slow down and relax, cutie. We didn't have sex. I may be a flirt but, give me some credit. I wouldn't take advantage of you. Tho it was fun to touch and jerk you off last night. Also giving you that hickey on your neck. After awhile, we went in here. Took our clothes off. We didn't do anything tho and fell asleep." Rio said, explaining, with a slight smirk. 

Franklin touched his neck, feeling the sore spot and turning bright red by Rio’s speech.

\- “Oh shit..” Franklin hissed, looking away.

"It'll go away after awhile. Don't worry, Lamar doesn't know. He was too busy cuddling with Riley last night to notice. Just hide the hickey, I'II let you borrow one of my scarfs. By the way, your face is turning red. That's adorable to me." Rio also said, smiling at him.

Franklin was struggling to get words out of his mouth, his face still hot from embarrassment.

\- “Sh-shut up.” Franklin mumbled.

Rio smirked, staring at him. "Ok then."

Franklin grunted and sat up, rubbing his jammed neck.

Rio got up, walking around in his black boxers now. He gets a glass of water for Franklin. He also gives him a bottle of aspirin and painkillers.

Franklin had sighed longingly, holding his head. He noticed Rio giving him water and painkillers. He glanced up to his (Rio's) body, blinking for a moment before looking up to Rio's face. 

\- “T-thanks.” Franklin said, taking the pills and drinking the glass of water in one go.

Rio smiles again. "No problem." he said then, goes to the dresser. He ties his dreads in a ponytail with a hairtie and he also puts on black sweatpants. But, he leaves himself shirtless. 

Franklin cursed in his mind, biting his inner cheek while his stare was on Rio’s shoulder blades. He was looking for his own clothes from the ground. 

Rio looked at him. He grabs Franklin's clothes, putting the clothing on the bed. He smirks at him then, left the room so that Franklin could get changed without feeling embarrassed about someone watching him. Even tho, last night, Rio did watch him strip his clothes off.

Franklin wasn’t too embarrassed about his body, so even there was this weird tension between them, Frank probably wouldn’t have minded the company. However, he puts his clothes on, then following Rio out of the bedroom, heading in the bathroom himself. 

Rio was sitting on the couch again, remembering last night in his head. He kept imagining Franklin's striptease for him. He smirked again, mostly to himself. 

Franklin had taken a leak and cleaned his face, examining the hickey on his neck. He felt slight humiliation towards it, but he just needed to wait for it to fade. After he was done, he went in the living room, sitting down beside Rio. 

Rio stopped being a pervert and smiles at him again. 

\- “So uh, mornin’, Ah’ guess.” Franklin said, feeling a little awkward around Rio. 

"Morning. I hope you had a good sleep like I did, next to you." Rio said with another smile. 

Franklin chuckled with an admitting nod. 

\- “Yeah, Ah’ wonder how.” Franklin smirked. 

Rio had another smirk again at that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upstairs, Riley wakes up. Lamar was still asleep. He was smiling as he kissed Lamar's lips. 

Lamar let a small sound in his sleep, rubbing his nose. 

Riley held Lamar in his arms, smiling. 

Lamar started to wake up, opening his eyes slowly, meeting Riley’s gaze. 

Riley smiled again at Lamar. "Good morning." he said, looking back at him. 

Lamar looked in Riley’s eyes sleepily, a small smile appearing to his face. He sighed in his sleepy haze, rubbing his face. 

\- “Mornin’.” he mumbled with a raspy voice. 

Riley smiles more. 'Ok, that was adorable.' he thought to himself. 

Then, Riley got closer to him. He kisses Lamar on the lips again then, he was kissing down Lamar's neck. He moved the shirt on Lamar and started to also kiss Lamar's collarbone. 

Lamar enjoyed the little kisses he got from Riley. He grunted softly, frowning a little bit. 

\- “What..whachu doin’..?” he asked with a soft sigh. 

Riley kissed there more. "Just kissing you." he said with another smile. He pulled away to look at Lamar's skin. He saw three hickeys on Lamar, two on his neck and one on his collarbone. He smirked at that, staring at him now. 

Lamar frowned again. 

\- “What..?” he croaked. 

Riley almost laughed. "Nothing." he said, smirking more as he gets up. He left the room. 'He'll find out eventually.' he thought, nearly laughing again. 

Lamar rolled his eyes and watched him leave. He yawned, stretching a little bit, still staying in the bed for a while. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley walked downstairs and sat down near Rio, on the other couch. He noticed the hickey on Franklin's neck and smirked again. 

Franklin had noticed the smirk he was given, he glared shortly at Riley. 

Lamar went to take a leak in the bathroom. When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror, his face reddening when he noticed the hickey. 

\- “Oh hell nah..” He began to examine them more, running his fingers over the sore skin. 

\- “Damn ya, Riley..” he muttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rio had 'stolen' Franklin's phone (more like saw it on the nightstand and Franklin forgot it) without him knowing. He had put his number in the phone so that Franklin could call or text him whenever he wanted. 

He was looking at the pictures now. He saw one of two older guys. 'Who are they?' he thought. 

Then, Rio puts the phone down on the kitchen counter. He was leaning against the counter for a few seconds then, sits on the couch, next to Riley again. 

Franklin noticed a while later that his phone was on the counter. 

\- “The hell is dis doin’ here..?” He wondered out loud with a frown, taking his phone. He didn’t go to the contacts, but feeling paranoid, he changed the passcode before putting his phone back in his pocket. 

Lamar had made his way downstairs, wearing a black tank top and jeans. Franklin bursted in laughter when he saw Lamar. 

\- “Damn homie, ya got somethin’ on ya neck, a’ight?” Franklin smirked again. Lamar sighed, rolling his eyes. He smirked as well. 

\- “Well it seems Ah’ wasn’t the only bottom nigga’ last night.” he snickered, walking to Frank and tapping the hickey on Frank's neck. Franklin blushed, huffing. 

Riley and Rio were smirking, almost laughing too. 

Franklin and Lamar shared a brotherly handshake. They started talking about their usual stuff. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Another hour later -_

Lamar and Franklin were leaving. 

Rio grabs Franklin's wrist before he could leave yet. 

He hugs Franklin from behind, wrapping his arms around Franklin's stomach. Then, he said something into Franklin's ear. 

“Call me sometime~” Rio had said to him with a slight smirk. 

Franklin grunted softly at Rio’s move, frowning. 

\- “But, Ah’ don’t have yo number, fool.” Franklin chuckled. 

Rio just smirked again, letting go of him. He is now leaning against the wall, staring at him. He almost laughed. "Yeah, you do." he said to Frank. 

Franklin frowned, looking back at him. 

\- “Oh really?” he chuckled dryly, thinking about his phone. 

\- “Is that why mah phone was downstairs this mornin’?” he questioned with a raised brow. 

Rio nods his head. "You left it on my nightstand. I put my phone number in it. We should do this again sometime. Maybe do more than just a handjob~" he said with another smirk, flirtatiously and sarcastically at the end. 

Franklin had rolled his eyes at Rio’s flirtatious tune, huffing with a smirk. 

\- “Yeah, we’ll see about that..” Franklin said with a shrug. After a moment, he glanced in Rio’s eyes. 

\- “..Sure, sometime.” he confirmed. 

Rio kept his smirk, getting closer to Franklin, walking over again. Rio leaned down and kisses Franklin on the lips. 

Then, after a few seconds, pulls away. 

"I'II hold you to that." Rio also said, with sarcasm and another slight smirk. 

Franklin barely kissed him back, his eyes glued onto Rio’s. He had a half-smirk on his lips, slightly amused by his (Rio's) dominance. But JUST slightly. 

\- “See ya.” Franklin finally got to say ’goodbye’ to Rio and left. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Close Friends

_“See ya.” Franklin finally got to say ’goodbye’ to Rio and left._

Rio smiled after the door closed. He starts walking over to the stairs. 

He saw Riley looking at him. He playfully smirks at him. "What?" 

Riley had a small smirk back. "Nothing. You just look a lot happier than earlier yesterday." 

"That's because I am." 

Riley didn't say anything after that, he just smiles again. 

Rio also kept smiling. He went back upstairs. He puts different clothes on and then, leaves to hang out with one of the guys at a bar. 

Riley does the same, he got dressed, changing his clothes. He is wearing a black coat with a dark gray tank top under it and slightly ripped, black jeans with his black timb boots now. 

He left the house, he walked away from there to see one of his close friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley goes to a strip club/fancy warehouse to meet up with someone. Jasper Vanilless, one of the famous gang leaders, like Riley. 

Riley looked around then, he walks into the back rooms. He heard a voice. 

“Riley, I've gotten you something.” 

“Jasper, you always get me something.” 

“This is different.” 

Jasper walks over after saying that. Jasper has black (with red streaks in it) hair and hazel eyes. He also has dark skin (like Riley). 

He is wearing a black long sleeved buttoned up shirt (three of the buttons are undone on the top of it) with black jeans and black boots. 

They walked in a bedroom, closing the door behind them. There were two girls on the bed, both in black and purple lingerie nightgowns. 

Jasper smirked at Riley. 

“They're for you. Natasha and Lucy. My gift to you.” he said to him. 

“Riley, we've been waiting for you.” Both girls said. 

“We're here to talk, Jas.” 

Jasper sighed a little bit but, also smiles. “Aww. Ok, girls, left us be.” 

The girls leave, closing the door behind themselves too. 

Jasper turned his body, looking at Riley again, a slight stare through his eyes. 

“You've changed, only a little bit tho.” 

“So what?” Riley said, only slightly irritated. 

Jasper just smirks again. “Ooh~ Also I've found out something interesting lately.” 

“You always do. Your gang, mostly you, specializes in finding out information on people and other gangs. That and we're best friends. You're one of my close friends. You would've found out eventually anyway even if it was a secret.” 

“True, exactly. You've been around and getting affection, love towards a guy. Lamar Davis.” 

Riley just looked at him. Jasper smiled then, called one of his girls, over into the room. It was a redhead girl. 

“Darling, get me a drink. Take your time. Me and Riley have to talk.” 

“Ok, Boss.” The red-headed girl said. 

Jasper sat down, on the red couch with another smile. Riley was still standing near him. 

“I'd like to meet this Lamar sometime. He seems…” Jasper started to say. 

“Don't you even think about touching him.” Riley also said, darkly. 

“Feisty~ But, no, I would never. He's yours and since we're close friends, I wouldn't think of it. Me nor my gang will ever mess with him. If it comes to it, we'll even protect Lamar if he's in trouble.” 

“Thanks.” 

Jasper smiles again. Then, he had another smirk as he unbuttoned his shirt, it now being open, showing his bare chest and stomach. 

“Now, can we~? Or are you too loyal to your Lamar?” 

Riley looked at him again without talking, being slightly silent, just staring. 

“Come on, it's been so long and I miss you.” 

“Fine.” 

Jasper kept his smirk as Riley takes off his own jacket and tank top, dropping both clothing onto the ground. He gets on him, sitting in Jasper's lap, leg on each side. 

“I'm guessing that your Lamar hasn't been taken in that way. You two haven't had sex yet.” Jasper said 

“You know everything, don't ya? I swear sometimes you know too much.” Riley said back to him. Jasper just smirked again. 

Riley pushed Jasper down on his back, on the couch. He was still on top of him as he leans down and kisses Jasper's lips. He deepened it, not putting his tongue in yet but, it was a hot and pleasuring (mostly for Jasper) with passion, during the kiss. 

The redheaded girl accidentally walked back in at the wrong time. 

“I-I'm sorry, Boss. I came back too early.” 

“Candi, darling, it's alright.” Jasper said with a smile at her, he wasn't upset or angry, not being that type of guy. He's mostly a calm guy. 

Riley gets up off Jasper. “I need to leave anyway.” he said 

Jasper smiled again. “See ya later, my friend.” 

Riley nods his head, picking up his shirt and jacket. He puts both on and left. 

“Bye.” Riley said 

After that, Riley was gone. 

Jasper was drinking his wine from a glass as he had pulled the redhead girl, Candi in his lap. He was staring at the ceiling now, lost in thought with that smile again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley just got to his house, walking back inside. 

Rio wasn't there. 

Riley sat down on the couch. He was also staring at the ceiling now. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - Dream & Protective

Lamar was at his own house. He's in his room, laying on the bed. 

 

He soon drifted off to sleep, still tired from last night. 

  
  
The events of it were still ghosting in his mind and he found himself being pounded in the ass by Riley. The moans of both of them echoed in a dark room, the density of the hot air around them just intensifying the pleasure. But before they were reaching their climax, Lamar found himself waking up, gasping. His face was flustered and he was covered in sweat, a tent grown in his pants. 

  
  
\- “Great.. dat nigga’ is makin’ me hella’ gay..” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar has gone for a run to clear his thoughts. 

 

Riley couldn't be there with Lamar all the time so, Lamar still got himself in trouble. Now some Ballas were chasing him. 

 

Lamar was running out of breath while trying to mislead the Ballas gangsters through alleys. Unfortunately Lamar was a little bit too slow for them, short moment later finding himself knocked down on the asphalt. 

  
  
\- “Fuck..!” Lamar hissed, trying desperately to get on his feet but, one of the guys had stepped his booted leg between his shoulder blades. 

  
  
\- “If ya get up, I’ll crunch yo spine to a whole new ordeal.” he snickered. 

 

Riley's guys saw this and ran towards them. One of the guys kicked the guy (who had his foot on Lamar's shoulder) in the back. They beat up the Ballas. 

 

After that, the three guys who helped Lamar, look at him. One of them grabs Lamar's arm, pulling him up off the ground. “Let's go. We're gonna take you back to Riley.” 

 

Lamar was about to slightly refuse. The guy notices that. “Please, come with us. I don't want Riley to get angry. He's not nice when he's pissed off.” 

 

Lamar was confused by their protective behaviour, but he figured out that he wouldn’t be getting out of this even if he would refuse. So he followed them, still a little shook from the scene. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's sundown when they get to Riley's house. 

  
  
Riley lets them in. They all went in the living room. Lamar sat down on a comfortable chair in there. 

 

“What happened?” Riley asked, crossing his arms. 

 

“Well…” 

 

A guy with a cold look interrupted the other guy. “This dumbass you told us to look out for was being chased by some Ballas.” 

 

Riley listened then, after the guy finished talking, he glared at him, darkly. “What did you just call him? I'm gonna ask you nicely to apologize. Now.” 

 

“No! I'm not fucking apologizing for shit when it's the truth! I'm done with this shit!” 

 

Riley glares angrily at him. 

 

“Darry, stop! Boss, he doesn't mean-” 

 

“Fuck that! I meant it! He can go fuck himself! I don't care! He can just die like the-” The guy never got to finish that when Riley punched him hard in the eye, causing 'Darry’ to fall near the wall. 

 

He hits Darry in the stomach and picks him up by the shirt then, pushes Darry’s face really hard against the wall. 

 

The other two guys look horrified at this. “Riley! B-Boss! Stop! H-He didn't mean it!” 

 

Lamar was slightly frightened by the situation. He didn’t appreciate violence, and was about to stop Riley, but he stayed down. He looked at Riley. 

 

Riley looked at the other guy. Darry looked scared, thinking Riley is gonna beat the shit out of him. Riley drags Darry by the back of the neck, over to Lamar. Riley glares down at Darry. 

 

Darry nearly cries as he looks at Lamar. “S-sorry. Lamar, I-I won't say things like that again.” 

 

After Darry said that, Riley was gonna drop him on the ground. 

 

Lamar looked Darry in the eye.    
  
\- “Uhm.. a’ight. Apology..accepted.” he said, Riley dropping him down afterwards. 

 

Darry crawls away. The guys left after that. 

 

Lamar swallowed, looking up at Riley.    
  
\- “Man, ya can be a scary motherfucker, dawg..”  Lamar said with a smirk. 

 

"Yeah." Riley said, the dark glare disappearing, fading away. He had a small smile as his face softened. 

 

He looked at Lamar and slowly walked over to him. He puts his hands on the chair, on both sides of Lamar. He leaned down and puts his face into Lamar's shoulder. 

 

“I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't want you to see me like that. I just don't like people saying bad things about you and..damnit, Lamar..I don't wanna worry about you. I can't let you get hurt or killed. I care about you. And I don't wanna lose you…” Riley said to him, his voice at the end, noticeably shaking, full of slight sadness and worry. 

 

Lamar noticed his change of voice. He sighed, bringing his hand to cup Riley’s face.    
  
\- “Hey, Ah’m right here, in one piece. Stay in this moment that Ah’m fine.” Lamar said with a smile. 

 

Riley breathed for a second then, looked at Lamar again. He was staring into Lamar's eyes. He slightly smiled and kissed Lamar on the lips. He loves those lips of Lamar's. 

 

Lamar smiled in the kiss, caressing Riley’s cheek, soothingly. He sighed when they broke apart, a smile still longing on his face. 

 

Riley had another smile as he puts his forehead on Lamar's then, after a minute, pulls away, still leaning over him. “I've just been stressed out lately. I like having you around. I feel better, even happy with you here. I don't really like to be alone.” he also said to him. 

 

Lamar listened to him, nodding then.    
  
\- “Ah’ can bet..” he said with a hum.    
  
\- “If ya don’t like bein’ alone.. how ’bout Ah’ stay for a bit? A day or two if ya feel like so.” Lamar suggested. 

 

Riley smiles again. "I'd love that." Then, he decided to ask something that he's been wondering about. He was still leaned over as he stared down at him. "I bet that you dream about me when I'm not around with you, don't ya~?" He also had a slight smirk. 

 

Lamar blushed madly.    
  
\- “Psh, what? N-no, Ah’ don’t..” he muttered, looking away. 

 

Riley just smirked, he leans down. "You know that you don't have to lie~ Especially when your face is really red~" he said into Lamar's ear. 

 

Lamar shivered at his tone, lips parting. 

 

Riley stared at him again, still smirking. "You're just making me want you even more~" He couldn't help it as he kept the flirting going with that same smirk. 

 

Lamar sighed softly, gulping. He stared back to him. 

 

Riley stop his smirking and smiled again. He gets into Lamar's lap, leg on each side. He hugs Lamar, wrapping his arms around him. He can't help being loving around Lamar ethier. 

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around Riley too, laying his chin onto his (Riley's) shoulder with a smile. 

 

Riley kept his arms around Lamar, tightly as he also had a smile again. 

 

Lamar sighed, smiling and placed a kiss on the side of Riley's neck. 

 

Riley also slightly kisses Lamar's neck. 

 

Lamar hummed and nuzzled Riley’s neck.    
  
\- “You’re warm..” he mumbled with a smile. 

 

Riley heard him. 'He's so adorable right now.' he thought. 

"You are too." he said back to him with another smile. 

 

Lamar let out another hum with a sigh and smiled again. 

 

Riley fixed his position, he is still sitting in Lamar's lap, legs now behind Lamar. 

 

He looked at him again. “I'm kinda glad Rio’s gonna be gone for awhile. It gives us time to be alone together and I won't have to hear him make that joke again.” 

 

Lamar chuckled a bit at that, looking at Riley’s face. He liked to be in this position. 

 

"What's so funny?" Riley asked him. 

 

\- “Nah, Ah’m just wonderin’ what joke ya talkin’ about.” Lamar said, raising his brows. 

 

"Rio usually jokes around, saying who looks like a character from a movie or tv show. I swear if he ever says to you who he thinks I look like, I'II die.” 

 

\- “Oh c’mon now, ya have to tell me..” Lamar whined with a smirk. 

 

Riley was slightly unsure but, eventually talked. 

“...he thinks that I look like an older version of Riley from The Boondocks.” he said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar looked at him for a moment, examining his face. He began to stifle a laugh. 

 

Riley blushed at that. “I-It’s not funny!” 

 

\- “Ya are so damn adorable look-a-like!” Lamar laughed.    
  
\- “It’s not a bad thing, Ah’ be honored to look like some familiar face.” he added 

 

Riley turned his head, blushing more. "W-Whatever." Tho he was slightly smiling a little bit at the end. 

 

Then, he sighed. “Anyway, knowing my brother, he'd probably think you act and slightly look like that guy from the Friday movie.” Riley thought for a second then, smiles again. “Smokey.” (That's what I think anyway xD) 

  
  
\- “Psh, sure..” Lamar rolled his eyes. 

 

Riley glared at him, also slightly rolling his eyes. 'It was so easy for Lamar to pick on me. Calling me adorable and shit. What the fuck?' he thought, to himself. 

 

Lamar smirked at the face Riley was making but, he didn’t say anything. 

 

Lamar gets closer, kissing Riley then, pulling away. 

 

“Nigga, you gay.” Riley said with sarcasm, repeating a line that Riley from the boondocks would usually say and it's one of Rio's favorite lines from the tv show too. And even tho he was embarrassed, he also said it to make Lamar laugh. He likes Lamar's laugh, even if it's towards him. 

 

And Lamar did chuckle at that, stifling his laughter.    
  
\- “Adorable..” he also murmured and pecked Riley’s lips again. 

 

Riley just smirks at him. Then, he blushes again. "Why do I have to be the adorable one? You're adorable sometimes too." 

 

\- “Well, maybe we both can be adorable and beautiful niggas.” Lamar suggested with a smirk. 

 

Riley smirked again. "Fine." he said 

 

Lamar licked his lips and pecked Riley's lips again. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Loving Sex ♡

_“Well, maybe we both can be adorable and beautiful niggas.” Lamar suggested with a smirk._

 

_Riley smirked again. "Fine." he said_

 

_Lamar licked his lips and pecked Riley’s lips again._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley was still smirking. 

 

He noticed that it's getting darker outside. Tho he's not really tired. They are still alone. He thought about it but, won't do anything unless Lamar wants him to. 

 

“What do you want to do now?” he also asked him. 

 

Lamar shrugged.   
  
\- “Ah’ have nothing special in mah mind.” he said, looking in Riley’s eyes. 

 

'Really? He doesn't get it? Then, I'm doing this my way.' Riley thought 

 

Riley slightly smirks now, leaning over near Lamar's ear. "We could do something else~" 

 

Lamar’s face got red, it dropping in embarrassment.   
  
\- “O-oh..” he sighed softly, looking away with a small smile. 

 

Riley pulled away, looking at him. "Unless you don't want to?" 

 

Lamar perked up.   
  
\- “Nonono! Ah’.. Ah’ want..” he said quietly, looking in his eyes. 

 

Riley smiled, he kisses him. Then, he gets up. He walked upstairs and into his room. He was hoping, more like mostly knowing that Lamar would follow him. 

 

Lamar did follow him, his body tensing by excitement. 

 

They were both in the room now, the door closed. 

 

Riley had a slight smirk as he takes his own shirt off. 

 

Lamar followed Riley’s example and took his own shirt off too. 

 

Riley walks over and pulls Lamar closer to him. He hugs him then, grabs Lamar's chin, leaning in and kissing Lamar on the lips. 

 

Lamar was sunk in the kiss, following Riley’s lead with a growl. 

 

Riley smirked again, deepening the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth. 

 

Lamar hummed in the kiss, his arms wrapping around Riley’s neck. 

 

Riley backed them up into the bed. They both fall onto it, Lamar was on his back, on the bed with Riley on top of him. Riley pulls away from the kiss, he still had that smirk, slightly panting too. 

 

Lamar panted too, smirking and looking up to Riley. 

 

Riley starting to kiss Lamar's shoulder, collarbone, chest, and stomach. He came back up and starts touching Lamar's nipples. 

 

Lamar hummed softly at his touches, his body arching under him. He closed his eyes, muttering ’fucks’. 

 

Riley couldn't stop his smirking. Lamar was finally all his and under him. He was still rubbing the left nipple with his finger. He moves his finger away from the right one. He leans down and licks over Lamar's right nipple, he licked it in circles then, sucks it a little bit. 

 

Lamar moaned softly under him. 

 

Riley also had his eyes closed. He opens them and moves away from the nipples. He pulls Lamar's pants off then, unzipping his jeans and starting to take off his own jeans. 

 

Both clothing was on the ground now. 

 

Lamar was blushing, feeling embarrassed of being so exposed. He smiled shyly. 

 

Riley smiles at him. Then, he took off the last clothing on Lamar, pulling the boxers down and off him. He also throws it on the ground. 

 

He stared at Lamar with another slight smirk. “You've got a nice body~” he said to him. 

 

Lamar sighed softly.   
  
\- “A-Ah’m not so sure ’bout that..” he said, uncertainly with a smirk. 

 

Riley still had a smirk. "Calling me a liar?" he said with sarcasm, playfully. 

 

Lamar huffed, rolling his eyes. 

 

Riley just smirks again. He grabs Lamar's dick with his hand around it. He started stroking the shaft, up and down. He also rubs the head of it, moving his finger over the tip sometimes. He wanted to first pleasure Lamar a little bit more. 

 

Lamar shivered by the feeling, gulping and watching Riley. 

 

Riley kept going then, stopped, not to tease Lamar, he just didn't want him to cum yet. 

 

He reaches into the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He left the drawer open. He opened the bottle, lubing his fingers. He puts the bottle down. 

 

He reached over and is now rubbing his lubed fingers, two of them around Lamar’s hole. 

 

Lamar moaned softly in surprise of the slightly cold feeling. His breath grew ragged, his body tense by the odd feeling. It wasn’t bad though, the sensitiveness starting to feel nice. 

 

Then, Riley slowly pushes his two fingers in Lamar. He starts fingering him open, spreading the hole a little bit as he moved them, in and out, also slightly twisting them. 

 

Lamar let a sharp moan out, frowning a bit. He tried to keep his breath steady, his body was getting tensed by the uncomfortable pressure. 

 

Riley noticed that. He pulls his fingers out. He grabs a condom from the nightstand then, closed the drawer. He opens it and puts on the condom then, lubed his shaft. 

 

He positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance. He lifted Lamar's legs up, bending them slightly, still keeping the legs on each side of him. He keeps his dick near Lamar's hole, not pushing in yet. 

 

He looked into Lamar's eyes. “I'm gonna push in, ok? You ready?” 

 

Lamar was blushing madly by the position. He looked back at Riley, giving him a hesitant nod.   
  
\- “Y-yeah..” he mustered. 

 

Riley nods his head as an 'ok’. He spreads Lamar's legs a little then, pushed halfway inside. 'Fuck, so tight.’ he thought to himself. 

 

Lamar inhaled sharply at the pressure, not really hurting, but the feeling of Riley inside of him was surely odd. He shuddered, looking back at Riley. 

 

Riley went in and out of him. As he kept his thrusts slow paced and gentle. Until Lamar would want more. 

 

Lamar began to feel the heat pooling to his lower body. It felt good when Riley thrusted inside him. His breath grew heavier and he closed his eyes. He moaned softly. 

 

Riley smiles and goes a little faster. He was thrusting into Lamar in a medium pace now. He moaned, rolling his head back in pleasure.  

 

Lamar moaned a little louder, his eyes half-lidded while he followed Riley’s face. 

 

Riley panted, he thrusted harder and deeper into Lamar now. He hits Lamar's prostate, deep inside. He's all the way in him now. 

 

Lamar threw his head back, panting harshly while Riley pound into him. He was getting close, moaning even louder. 

 

Riley grabs Lamar's dick again. He rubbed the shaft, up and down, stroking it again. He kept his thrusting pace going too. 

 

Lamar gasped, soon reaching his orgasm and cumming in Riley’s hand. His muscles spasmed, euphoria waving over and over his body until he seized to the afterglow. 

 

Riley let out a moan. He leaned down, putting his face into Lamar's neck. He came in the condom. 

 

After that, he pulled out and takes off the condom. He ties and throws it away. 

 

He lays on Lamar again. Riley smiled now.  "Lamar." he said then, he kisses Lamar's neck, leaving a mark there (like last time but, this one was lighter than the other hickey).

 

“I love you.” Riley also said, quietly. He wasn't sure if Lamar noticed or heard him tho. 

 

Lamar stroked Riley’s head with a smile. He was in his post-euphoric haze, enjoying the way Riley was close to him. And he had heard Riley, answering ”I love you too” back. He sighed, nuzzling against him. 

 

Riley smiles more, hearing that. He turned on his side, he turns Lamar too. He pulled the blanket over them, halfway. Then, he pulls Lamar into his arms. He kissed Lamar's lips again, this one being loving and slightly sweet. 

 

Lamar had smiled to that. He nuzzled against Riley with a soft sigh. 

 

Riley kept his smile, he puts his head on the pillow, resting there. He closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep. 

 

Lamar had already dozed off, sleeping peacefully. 

 

Riley also falls asleep, still holding him. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Happiness With You & Meeting Jasper

_The next day, morning -_

  
  
They were both still in the bed, together, slightly cuddling. Lamar had turned in his sleep. Riley had his arms wrapped around Lamar's stomach, holding him. His body was pressed against Lamar's. He's spooning him from behind. 

 

Riley was awake now. He kisses Lamar's shoulder. 

 

Lamar was still asleep, his hand rested over Riley’s. 

 

Riley was smiling, watching Lamar sleeping. He liked his lover's peaceful state. 

 

Lamar started slowly to wake up, opening his eyes and adjusting to the light. He sighed softly due to his sleepy haze. 

 

Riley held him, still spooning Lamar. He smiled then, kissed Lamar's neck. "Morning." he said into Lamar's ear, smiling. 

 

\- “Mornin’..” Lamar said quietly, yawning and rolling around to face Riley. His gaze was still tiresome, but he examined Riley’s face gladly.   
  
\- “How did ya sleep?” he asked, stretching a little bit. 

 

"Great, how about you? Did you sleep good? And how are you feeling?" Riley asked him back with another smile. 

 

Lamar nodded with a small smile.   
  
\- “A little sore, Ah’ guess.” Lamar said with a chuckle. Both his muscles and ass hurt. 

 

Riley kept his smile. He kissed Lamar on the lips then, pulls away. He looked at him and grabs Lamar's hand, kissing it. “So, do you want to shower first or do you want to get in the shower with me?” he asked, with a slight smirk at the end. 

 

Lamar smirked back to him.   
  
\- “Of course with ya..” he said with another chuckle. 

 

Riley was still smirking. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He gets in the shower, turning it on. 

 

Lamar followed Riley with careful steps. 

 

Riley notices, feeling slightly bad. He carefully pulled Lamar in the shower. 

 

Then, he pulls him closer. They were both under the warm water now. 

 

Lamar enjoyed being so close to Riley, smiling sincerely at him. He pecked his (Riley's) lips quickly before letting the water just run over him. 

 

Riley smiled again. He couldn't help it as he kisses Lamar nearly everywhere. His shoulder, neck, and down his right arm to the back of his hand again. 

 

Lamar smiles more, chuckling at Riley's sweet gesture. 

 

Riley kept smiling then, grabs the strawberry shampoo. He was a sucker for sweet things so, one of his favorite scents was strawberry. He pour some in his hand and puts the bottle back. He starts washing his dreads with the shampoo and water. 

 

Lamar took the same shampoo as Riley, starting to wash himself. He felt relieved to get the sweat and dirt off his body. 

 

It was a good thing that the shower was huge for those two. Especially since both of them are tall. Riley was finished with his hair and also started washing his body, rinsing with the warm water after. 

 

Lamar did the same, stealing a kiss and another, now and then from Riley’s lips - no matter if they were covered in soap or not. 

 

Riley just smiles. Then, he got out of the shower. He grabs two towels and walked out, leaving a towel for Lamar too. 

 

He was in the room. He dries himself off. He puts on clean, dark gray boxers. He was drying his hair, his dreads with a towel over his head now. 

 

Lamar dried himself, heading then out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his middle. He headed in the bedroom. He puts on his boxers and his tank top. 

 

Riley puts on a dark blue tank top and black jeans. He had a smile and goes downstairs, walking into the kitchen. He started to make breakfast, his favorite, bacon and eggs. He had tied his dreads back into a ponytail too, with a hairtie. 

 

Lamar wore his black jeans on and headed to the direction he heard Riley going. He found him in the kitchen. 

 

Riley noticed him, still cooking. 

 

Lamar leaned against the kitchen counter, watching him. 

 

Riley slightly blushes. The food was halfway finished, almost done. 

 

Lamar walked next to Riley, tapping his ass lightly with a smirk.   
  
\- “Need any help with that?” he asked 

 

Riley kept his blush, tho it was a light one now. He had another smile. "Actually it's almost done so, why don't you go sit down?" 

 

\- “Okay then.” Lamar said with a nod and went to sit at the table. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

The bacon and eggs were done. Riley puts the plates of food on the table, he sits down. 

 

They were eating now. Riley waited to hear what Lamar thought. 

 

\- “Damn, Ah’ would spend every mornin’ with ya to just eat this..!” Lamar hummed in approval while eating. 

 

Riley had blushed again. "Really? Thanks." he said, with a smile. 

 

\- “Where’d ya learn to cook like this? Ah’ can’t do shit compared to you..” Lamar smirked 

 

"Rio and I taught ourselves. We use to cook with our mom when we were little." Riley said to him, still smiling. 

 

\- “Cool.” Lamar smiled and continued eating. 

 

Riley smiles at him then, kept eating. When they were both finished, Riley grabs the plates and started washing them in the sink. 

 

After Riley was done, he walks over and sat down near Lamar. 

 

They were both sitting on the couch, watching tv. 

 

Lamar had been stretching himself a bit after the breakfast. For now, he just followed what was coming from the TV and enjoyed Riley’s presence. 

 

“I wonder what you'd do if I had an identical twin brother who also liked you.” Riley said with a smirk. He almost laughed at the thought. 

 

Lamar snorted and frowned with a smirk.   
  
\- “The hell of a question is that?!” he laughed.     
  
\- “Ah’d obviously have a threesome. No way Ah’ couldn’t enjoy twice as much of yer company.” Lamar winked. 

 

Riley laughed at that. 

 

Lamar smirked and nudged Riley playfully with his elbow then, continued watching TV. 

 

Riley smirks back at him. He heard his phone made a noise. He got a text. He picks up his phone, checking it. 

 

'Morning, Ri. Gonna see me today? Maybe bring Lamar too? :)’ Jasper texted him. 

 

Riley thought about it. Then, he looked at Lamar with a slight smile. “I'd like you to meet one of my close friends.” he said to him.  

 

Lamar raised his brow, humming askingly.   
  
\- “Who?” he asked, a little surprised at the question. 

 

Riley gets up, standing near him. He smiled at that question. "You'll see. I have to warn you tho, he's a little out there in personality.” he said 

 

Lamar made a face with a shrug.   
  
\- “Well Ah’ think he ain’t the first one Ah’ve met who’s like that.” Lamar said 

 

Riley laughs at that, thinking about Rio. "You're right." After saying that, Riley puts on a long black coat and his black timb boots.

  
  
They left after that.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
They went to the strip club/fancy warehouse, driving there. They get out and walk inside. 

 

Lamar had worn his usual clothes on. He stayed close to Riley when they walked in. 

 

Riley and Lamar walk into the back room, closing the door behind them. It was Jasper's bedroom they were in. Jasper was in the bed with red silk blankets halfway over him. He also had two girls in the bed with him on each side in each arm, wrapped around them, both cuddling in his chest. He had his eyes closed, still asleep. 

 

Lamar checked the girls on each side of Jasper. This was definitely like from a mob movie, he thought. He glanced at Riley askingly. 

 

'He probably went back to sleep after sending that text.’ Riley thought to himself.

 

“Jas, wake up.” he said

  
  
Jasper slowly opens his eyes. He sits up, smirking at him. “Damn, Riley, ever heard of knocking? And I thought you were a gentleman.” 

 

Riley just rolled his eyes. Jasper stared at him as he smiles then, turned his head, looking at Lamar now. The girls moved and Jasper got out of the bed. He is wearing only black boxers. His girls are wearing red lingerie nightgowns. 

 

Lamar’s eyes stayed on the girls when Jasper got up. 

 

Jasper walked over to Lamar. “So, you're Lamar? You're very attractive and it's too bad you’re already with Riley because you have a nice body too~” 

 

“Jasper.” Riley said in a slight dark and warning tone of voice. 

 

“Riley, my friend, relax. I'm just getting to know him. I don't kiss and tell. And I certainly don't touch things or beings that aren't mine.” Jasper said to him. 

 

Riley just smiled now. 

 

Lamar was a bit uncomfortable at the sudden admiration. He blushed in embarrassment.   
  
\- “Uh..nice to meet ya too..?” he said, awkwardly offering his hand for a shake. 

 

Jasper smiles, shaking his hand. Then, he walked over to the closet, opening it. He starting to put clothes on. 

 

His two girls were getting near, closer to Lamar. They were about to touch and probably kiss him until Jasper turned around, noticing this. 

 

“Darlings, you know not to touch something that isn't yours. Now be good girls and leave us be.” 

 

“Yes, Boss.” 

 

“Bye.” 

 

Then, both girls left. 

 

Lamar had stared at the scenery, not sure whether to feel aroused, or guilty being aroused. Anyway, his hard-on was clear if someone paid attention to his jeans. He glanced at Jasper.   
  
\- “Obedient girls ya got there..” Lamar commented. 

 

"Yes they are, my girls always listen to me." Jasper said back to him. He looked at Lamar, noticing he's aroused. He smirked again. 

 

Lamar chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets.   
  
\- “Nice.” he smirked too. 

 

Both Riley and Lamar sat down on the dark red couch. 

 

Jasper finished getting dressed in one of his favorite outfits. He is wearing a dark gray, long sleeved dress shirt with a black vest over it and black pants with black timb boots. He also had a black fedora hat on his head. 

 

He walks to them with another smile.

  
  
“So Lamar, are you into wine or are you a beer guy?” Jasper asked him. 

 

\- “Ah’ ain’t fancy enough for wine, so beer it is.” Lamar said 

 

Jasper almost laughs at that. "Alright then." he said 

 

He smiled again. He gives two beer bottles to both guys, Riley and Lamar. Then, he sat down, across from them. He pours himself a glass of red wine. 

 

Lamar shook his head a bit, opening his beer and starting to drink it. 

 

Jasper started drinking the wine as they all talked. Riley also starts to drink his beer, after opening it. 

 

A girl with long white hair walked in. She is younger than the other girls, like she looks seventeen. She was also wearing a maid’s outfit. 

 

Lamar almost choked to his drink when his eyes spotted the girl. His eyes longed on her. 

 

Jasper notices that with another smirk. 

 

She walks over to them, standing near Jasper. 

 

“Boss, I have a letter for you.” 

 

“Let me see then, darling.” 

 

She gives the letter to him. He smiles as he takes and then, reads it, in his head. He was quiet for a few seconds. He puts it in his pocket. He smiled more at her. 

 

“You’re very sweet for bringing this to me. Come here.” Jasper said to her in a kind and loving voice. She got closer and he kisses her on the forehead. She blushes with a small smile. 

 

He pulled away. “You can go now, sweetheart.” 

 

“Ok.” she said then, she left, walking out, closing the door behind herself. 

 

Lamar sighed ’damn’ under his breath of how smooth this Jasper guy was. He sipped his drink in silence. 

 

Jasper had a smirk at that and Riley also smiles again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to mention Ray somewhere xD Also, I love and enjoy mostly writing Riley & Jasper :) ♡


	11. Chapter 11 - Another Guy, Who's Dangerous?

They talked for awhile then, Lamar went outside. Riley was still talking to Jasper about something. 

 

Lamar was looking around and noticed someone.

  
  
A dark-skinned guy with dark red dreads, who looked to be Rio's age was near him. He saw Lamar. He walks over to him. The guy gets closer to Lamar, having a slight smirk on his lips. 

  
"Well, aren't you an attractive, good looking little fox~" he said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar frowned in slight confusion when the guy approached. What was this amount of gay guys or metrosexuals around?   
  
\- “A fox?” Lamar huffed with a smirk.   
  
\- “The hell’s with your deal?” he questioned. 

 

"Nothing. I'm just staring at a guy that I want..." he started saying to Lamar. 

 

He wanted Lamar but, before he could do anything, Riley put a gun to the back of the guy’s head. 

 

Riley had a dark look in his eyes. “Get out of here, Isaac and if I ever see you near Lamar again. I'II kill you, I will put a bullet straight into the back of your fucking skull.” he threaten him in a low voice. 

 

Isaac slowly walked away. “Fine, I get it. Sorry, Riley, I won't do it again.” he said then, leaves. 

 

Lamar was about to refuse this guy’s offer but, he was surprised by Riley’s sudden acts, him going bonkers again. His mouth was left open and he watched the guy leave, then glancing at Riley.   
  
\- “..Ya think t’was necessary?” Lamar asked 

 

"Yes, it was." Riley said to him, calming down and putting his gun back in his pocket. He walked over to Lamar, getting closer to him. He kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

Lamar made a face and kissed him back, shrugging this off. 

 

Riley pulls away and said into Lamar's ear. “Let's go, I'II explain later.” he said 

 

\- “Uh huh.” Lamar said, following Riley. 

 

They leave, going back to Riley's house. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

When they get there, both of them walk inside and sit down on the couch again. 

 

\- “So, what was..that about?” Lamar started. 

 

Riley thought for a minute then, looked at him. “Lamar, how many gang leaders do you think there are around here that are ‘famous’ and well known?” 

 

\- “Well, there ain’t too many..” Lamar said, trailing off, thinking.   
  
\- “Was this guy someone?” he asked 

 

"He's one of us, like me. There's five of us. Me, Rio, then three more. My close friend, Jasper Vanilless. The guy you just saw, Isaac Niles. And another guy you haven't met yet, Rai Grayson. Isaac being the most dangerous and deadly one out of all of us. He isn't afraid to take what he wants. I did that to protect you." Riley also said, explaining some things to him. 

 

\- “Oh..” Lamar clenched his jaw, listening to him.   
  
\- “Dayum.” he sighed, rubbing his face. 

 

"Yeah, you're in his sight now, his eyes are on you. You have to stay with me, don't leave my side. If you're not with me, I don't know what he'll do to you." Riley said, he stared at him. Riley's eyes were dark and filled with worry. 

 

\- “..Shit.” Lamar looked down at his feet.   
  
\- “Man, Ah’ didn’t plan to come dyin’ here..” he mumbled to himself. 

 

Riley looked at the ground. 'I put Lamar in danger. This is all my fault..if he gets hurt.. Isaac is gonna probably rape and kill him..' he had these thoughts, those images going through his head, his mind got faded. 'I..I...' he also thought. Riley looked like he was losing it, about to break. 

 

Lamar noticed Riley getting lost in his thoughts. The expression he had, was familiar.   
  
He pulled Riley to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.   
  
\- “Hey, stop overthinkin’. That never led ya to anythin’ good..” Lamar said softly to him. 

 

"I-I know..I-I just can't let anything happen to you..." Riley said, a sad look in his eyes. 

 

Lamar cupped his face and pulled him in a tender but, longing kiss. He soon pulled away.   
  
\- “Riley, stay in this moment now. Ah’m here, ya are there. We both are safe, ’remember that.” Lamar reassured. 

 

Riley calmed down with a small smile. "Why do you always gotta say the right things and make me feel good? I love you too much, I swear." he said, smiling. 

 

Lamar chuckled.   
  
\- “I love ya too.” he murmured and kissed his temple. He held Riley close to him. 

 

Riley smiled at that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others xD This was mostly one to get to know Isaac, who he is and have some more loving, sweetness between Lamar & Riley ♡


	12. Chapter 12 - Made Love Again ♡

_Riley calmed down with a small smile. "Why do you always gotta say the right things and make me feel good? I love you too much, I swear." he said, smiling._

 

_Lamar chuckled._

_\- “I love ya too.” he murmured and kissed his temple. He held Riley close to him._

 

_Riley smiled at that._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Then, Riley smirked. "I can almost think about making love to you again~ Also, don't think I didn't see you getting aroused earlier." he said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar smirked a bit. 

 

Riley grabs Lamar, kissing his lips. He started to deepen the kiss. 

 

Lamar moaned softly, kissing him back. 

 

After they pull away from each other. They went upstairs and into Riley's room again. 

 

Riley pushes Lamar against the wall, pinning him there. He was staring at him until he kisses Lamar on the lips again. It was a very passionate kiss as he deepened it more. 

 

Lamar moaned some more, wrapping his arms around Riley's middle. 

 

Riley resisted the urge and temptation to keep kissing him. He pulled back from the kiss. He grabs Lamar by the wrist, dragging him to the bed. He takes off the shirt on Lamar then, he pushed him down onto the bed, on his back. 

 

Lamar sighed lustily, excitement building in him. 

 

Riley took his own jacket and shirt off. He was looking at Lamar as he got on the bed, he was leaning over him. "Maybe I'm being too possessive but, I won't let anyone have you." he said with a slight smirk. He leaned down more and said something into Lamar's ear as he unzips the jeans on Lamar. 

 

"Lamar, I don't think I'II let you get any rest~ For awhile anyway." 

 

Lamar blushed with a shudder.   
  
\- “Dayum..” he breathed. 

 

Riley smirks again. He starts licking Lamar's right nipple. He also kisses down his body then, takes off Lamar's jeans and boxers. 

 

He stares at Lamar's body. He takes off his own jeans and boxers too. Riley was almost hard. He kissed Lamar's upper thigh too. 

 

Lamar shuddered, arching his body. 

 

Riley turns Lamar around, bending him down. His lover now being in face down, ass up position. He puts on a condom then, lubed his dick, putting the bottle back in the nightstand. Then, his lubed dick entered Lamar. He holds Lamar's right arm down, in front of him (Lamar) by his hand on the back of Lamar's wrist. He thrusts in and out of him with a medium pace. 

 

Lamar yelped in surprise, but was turned on by this new position.   
  
\- “R-Riley.” he moaned. 

 

Riley moans, he licks and kisses Lamar's back. He kept this going for a minute then, he grabs Lamar, lifting him up. He sits down, putting Lamar over his lap. He uses both of his hands to spread Lamar's legs, keeping them open. He thrusted back in him. 

 

Lamar moaned louder, throwing his head back while panting, breath ragged. 

 

Riley also pants, he was thrusting again, in the same pace. He goes harder as Lamar has his head tilted back near and over Riley's shoulder.  

 

Lamar is staring at the ceiling as Riley bounces Lamar's body, up and down to feel his (Riley's) thrusts. Riley lets go of one of Lamar's legs and starts stroking Lamar's dick, also rubbing the head of it. 

 

Lamar’s close, moaning loudly and his eyes tightly shut. His body arched more and more until the heating knot inside him snapped, his orgasm releasing and his aching member spurting the liquid onto him. 

 

Riley wasn't done yet. He kept thrusting in while getting lost in a thought. 

 

'I won't let anyone have him. Not Rio (even tho he knows that Rio likes Franklin). Not Isaac. Not Jasper or Rai (even tho they haven't met yet). Not anyone. No one will take him away from me. I love Lamar too much to let that happen.’ Riley thought to himself. 

 

He snapped out of his thoughts. He kisses Lamar's shoulder then, licks up and kissed Lamar's neck, leaving two dark marks, hickeys there. He panted now. "L~" 

 

Lamar was getting overwhelmed by pleasure, a second orgasm already building in his body.   
  
\- “R-Riley..~!” 

 

Riley pulls out for a second and turns Lamar over, letting go of his (Lamar's) legs. He holds him up by his hands on Lamar's back. Lamar had his legs behind Riley now. 

 

Riley pushes back inside him. He helps Lamar move up and down on his dick. Like a sitting up missionary position. He went deeper as he hits Lamar's prostate. Lamar was still keeping his stare at the ceiling, his head rolled back. Riley liked how warm and good it felt inside Lamar. 

 

Lamar was moaning loudly, panting and seeing white, the pleasure overwhelming him. Riley hadn’t lied to him. 

 

Riley moaned again. "Lamar~" After a few seconds, he came in the condom. He started slowing down his thrusts then, finally stopped. He puts his forehead against Lamar's chest. He could slightly hear Lamar's heartbeat. 

 

"I love you." he said 

 

Lamar came again, shooting another load onto his abdomen. He was breathless, nearly passing out. He wasn’t capable to speak or do anything. He simply just stayed in the position he was held, being a fucked mess. 

 

Riley noticed that. 'Damn, maybe I overdid it?' he thought 

 

He pulled out of him. He picked up a towel that was near them and cleaned Lamar up, wiping the cum off him then, he threw the towel in the dirty clothes bin. 

 

He lifted Lamar up again and lays him down on the bed, his head on one of the pillows. After he puts the now tied condom in the trash, he gets into the bed too. He lays by him. The blanket was halfway over them, Riley had pulled it up. 

 

Lamar let a soft moan out when he was taken care of through his afterglow. He was gaining himself back when Riley had laid beside him. He nuzzled tiredly against him, his body numbed by the rough sex. 

 

Riley pulls Lamar closer to him. He kissed him again then, pulled away. He has his arms around Lamar like last night. He holds him and looked in Lamar's eyes. "I mean it, I really love you, Lamar." he said to him. 

 

Lamar watched him with half-lidded eyes.   
  
\- “I..I really love you too.” he mumbled with a smile. 

 

Riley smiled again, holding his lover. He held him, tightly. He rested his head on the pillow. He puts his forehead on Lamar's forehead. He's slightly tired as he closed his eyes. They stayed there, enjoying each other's warmth. 

 

Lamar was exhausted from the sex, starting to drift off to sleep. He enjoyed being close to Riley. He felt happy and safe. 

 

After awhile, they were both sleeping now. 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Your Warmth ♡

Franklin starts to think about Rio a lot and even has a dream about him. 

 

Franklin found himself in a dream, sitting by his pool at night with Rio. They were talking about something, being friendly to each other. Then suddenly, the atmosphere between them changed into more sensual. Rio leaned over to kiss Franklin’s lips. 

  
  
He was soon all over Franklin, kissing his (Frank's) neck and running his hand over Franklin’s body. He gasped under Rio, looking into his dark eyes. 

  
  
They had took off their clothes and then, Rio was pounding into him. Before his release, Franklin woke up. 

 

Franklin found himself tense, heart racing. His first reaction was to touch his neck, to feel the possible hickeys of the dream. None remained, he sighed in slight relief. But, he cursed in his mind too that he would’ve wanted that to actually happen. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rio had gone back to Riley's house. He has been at his apartment, drinking and mostly just thinking. Tho he's sober right now. 

 

He walked in and closes the door. He looked into Riley's room, seeing Riley and Lamar, asleep, cuddling together. 

 

He smiled at that and closed the door, quietly. He goes and sits down, on the couch. He had took off his jacket and boots, leaving them on the ground. He drank a beer. 

 

All his thoughts were about Franklin. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He didn't mind that tho. 

 

Rio stared at the ground, still lost in thought. Masturbating only helped a little bit. He actually wanted to be with him, to have Franklin's warm body close to him again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin was calming down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

 

Franklin was about to jack off, but stopped to think. Rio had an interest in him, and he wanted to actually get laid. Maybe he should give it a try. He took his phone out. 

  
  
‘Any chance to get you crashing at my place?’ - F 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rio snapped out of his thoughts, hearing his phone. He picked it up from his pocket and looked at the message. He smiled then, smirked at that. 

 

'Franklin :) Sure, give me the address and I'II be right over ;)' Rio texted back. He couldn't help but, put the winky face, him being his flirtatious self. 

 

Franklin was surprised by the sudden response. He blushed a little bit. He texted his address to Rio. He added that the door’s unlocked too. 

 

Rio smirks, putting his phone back in his pocket. He puts back on his jacket and boots. He left, starting to walk to Franklin's house, since it was close by. 

 

He looked at the night sky, he liked it out here. He got there in less than ten minutes and walks in. He closed the door behind himself. 

 

"Franklin?" he said, with a smile. 

 

Franklin walked in the living room, meeting Rio there. His eyes bore into Rio's for a second.  

  
\- “Hey..” he said, his hands on his hips. He then hesitantly walked to Rio, looking up to him.   
  
\- “So uh..we talked ’bout meetin’ again..”  Franklin said quietly. 

 

Rio didn't say anything. He just smiled at him, pulling Franklin closer. He didn't hesitate as he leans down and kisses Franklin's lips. 

 

Franklin tensed a little bit at the kiss, but once again his libido spoke its need. Franklin grunted softly, kissing him back. 

 

Rio backed them up into a wall, pushing Franklin against it. Franklin's back was on the wall. 

 

Rio gets closer, putting his leg between Franklin's. He was still kissing him as he deepens it, putting his tongue in Franklin's mouth. He liked the taste of him and how warm he felt. 

 

Franklin closed his eyes, his breath growing heavier. He exhaled harshly when Rio’s leg was pushed against his crotch. Franklin tugged Rio’s collar, begging him even deeper into his mouth. 

 

Rio smirked at that, he moved his tongue with Franklin's tongue. He was entangling his tongue and the younger male's tongue together. After a few more seconds, Rio pulled back, he was panting, still smirking. "So, where's your bedroom~?" he asked into Franklin's ear. 

 

Franklin caught his breath when they pulled away. Instead of talking, Franklin grabbed Rio’s wrist and led him to the bedroom. 

 

Rio smirks again, letting him. When they were in the bedroom, they closed the door now. 

 

Rio takes off his jacket and shirt, throwing both clothing on the ground. He took off his boots too. He started unzipping his jeans after that. 

 

Franklin had halted to stare at Rio before catching up with him, taking his clothes off. 

 

They were both in their boxers as Rio pushes Franklin down onto his back, on the bed. He gets on top of him. He kissed him again then, started kissing Franklin's neck. 

 

Franklin tilted his head, giving more access to him.   
  
\- “C’mon..” Franklin sighed needily. 

 

Rio ignores him, he wasn't in any rush. He sucked a hickey on him, a dark mark on there now. He pulls back, looking at the love bite. He smirked a little bit, starting to kiss down Franklin's chest and stomach. 

 

Franklin moaned at the hickey, but huffed due to his impatience. He tried to arch his body to meet Rio’s, to get even some friction. 

 

Rio didn't like Franklin rushing him. He was trying to savor every moment with him. He has feelings for him tho he was slightly fearing that this was just sex to Franklin. That's why he is acting like this. 

 

Rio grinds against Franklin now, their clothed shafts rubbing against each other through the fabric of their boxers. 

 

Franklin sighed in relief, feeling Rio. His hand crawled down to cup Rio’s crotch. 

 

Rio had a smirk at that. He pulls down his boxers, taking it off. He also threw the last clothing on the ground with their other clothes. 

 

Franklin grabbed Rio’s shaft with a smirk, pumping him a couple times. 

  
He wasn’t doing this only for sex, he did feel something towards Rio, even if he wasn’t too sure about it yet. For now, he was just desperate to get off, to be kissed and fucked.  

 

Rio leans on Franklin, he lets out a moan, liking the touching he's getting. 

 

Franklin sighed and reached to kiss Rio’s lips.  

 

Rio kissed him. Then, he pulls Franklin's boxers off, putting it on the ground too. He started stroking Franklin off. He has his hand around Franklin's dick, he rubs the shaft, up and down. He also rubbed the head of it in circles. 

 

Franklin bucked his hips against Rio’s hand with desperate soft moans. 

 

Rio kept his smirk. He noticed that. "You're really desperate tonight, aren't ya~?" 

 

Franklin huffed to him, squeezing Rio's dick suddenly roughly. 

 

Rio just still had that smirk. It did hurt a little bit but, he was too amused to think or be bothered by it. 

 

Franklin clenched his jaw with a sharp sigh and continued pumping Rio’s erection. 

 

Rio leaned down and starts to lick the tip of Franklin's dick. 

 

Franklin shuddered, watching him. 

 

Rio licked down the dick then, wrapped his tongue around it. He opened his lips and puts his mouth on there. He puts it down his throat now. 

 

Franklin moaned, arching his back. 

 

Rio was licking and sucking it now. He bobs his head, up and down. 

 

Franklin tried to buck his hips to Rio’s mouth. 

 

Rio nearly gagged but, resist it. He sucks more. He also holds Franklin down with one of his hands, his arm also against him. 

 

Franklin felt challenged when he held him down, but Rio was a slightly bigger man than him anyway. He moaned softly, focusing on getting his release. 

 

Rio kept going, trying to get Franklin to cum. 

 

Franklin soon arched his back again and came, trembling wildly as his orgasm hit him.  

 

Rio pulls back again, swallowing it all down. He looked at Franklin with a smirk. "What position are you into~?" he asked him. He was interested to know. 

 

Franklin’s face grew red.   
  
\- “Ah’.. uhm.. Ah’ haven’t done this..like this.. so..” Franklin stuttered. 

 

"Oh." Rio said tho he smiles at him. He knew what Franklin meant. 

 

He grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from his jacket pocket. He opens the bottle and lubes his fingers. He reached near Franklin's hole, he rubs around it. 

 

Franklin sighed and closed his eyes. 

 

Rio gently puts his two fingers in, fingering and spreading the hole. 

 

Franklin moaned in slight discomfort, he kept his breath steady. 

 

Rio twisted his fingers then, pulls them out. He puts the condom on and lubed his shaft. He threw the bottle down on his jacket. 

 

Then, he positioned his dick near Franklin's entrance. He spreads Franklin's legs and slowly pushed inside, only halfway. 

 

Franklin inhaled sharply when he felt Rio inside of him. His body had tensed up and he wasn’t showing any signs of relaxing in a while. 

 

Rio thrusted in and out of him, going a slow pace. He hoped Franklin would relax. 

 

Franklin’s breath grew heavier again, he felt a sting of pain in every thrust and the pressure was almost unbearable. He gulped, looking Rio in the eye. 

 

Rio was trying to stay calm and not panic. He didn't like that he is hurting Franklin. He didn't know if he should stop and pull out or keep going. 

 

He stopped for a second to let Franklin adjust to him. 

 

'Damnit, I'm hurting him. Why is he so tense? His body really is. Rai wasn't this tense and didn't hurt for long in his first time, especially with me. Don't think of another guy while you're inside Franklin! What am I doing wrong? I'm thinking too much, stop that. Maybe..?' he thought to himself. 

 

Rio kisses Franklin on his lips again. Then, he kept thrusting in, keeping his thrusts, slow and gentle as he could. 

 

Franklin was melted to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Rio's neck. It numbed the pain while focusing on something else. He deepened the kiss and rubbed his tongue against Rio's, anxiously. After a moment, he began to thrust his hips back to Rio’s. 

 

Rio smiles, he slightly held Franklin back. He thrusted a little faster into him. 

 

Franklin pulled away from the kiss, panting. He muttered curses under his breath, pleasure waving in his body. 

 

Rio had another smile. He sighed in relief that he wasn't hurting him anymore. He grabs onto the bed sheets on each side of Franklin. He kept thrusting, medium paced now. 

 

Franklin moaned softly, panting. 

 

Rio also panted, he went harder and deeper inside. He hits Franklin's prostate. 'There's your sweet spot.' he thought with another slight smirk and flirtation in his mind. 

 

Franklin moaned louder and felt his orgasm starting to build. 

 

Rio pants again. His thrusts were fast and hard as he rolls his head back in pleasure. He also moaned. "Franklin~" 

 

Franklin’s body began to arch more.   
  
\- “Rio~!” Franklin panted and came, his orgasm spasming his muscles. 

 

Rio moans, he also came, in the condom. He slows down his thrusts then, finally stopped. He looked down at Franklin, slightly smiling at him. 

 

Franklin was catching his breath, his lips parted. He looked back to Rio. His body felt slightly sore and numb, he didn’t care though. 

 

Rio pulled out of him. He ties the condom, throwing it away. Then, he gets up and finds a towel. He walks back and cleans Franklin off then, throwing that on the ground too. 

 

He lays next to Franklin after that. 

 

Franklin thanked him quietly, propping his head in his hand then while laying onto his side. He looked at Rio. 

 

Rio was slightly tired but, smiled at him again. 

 

Franklin smirked a bit to him.   
  
\- “Thought Ah’d have a thing for ya.. guess Ah’ do.” Franklin said 

 

Rio also had a smirk. "Good because I have a thing for you too." he said back to him. 

 

Franklin nodded.   
  
\- “Cool.” he said 

 

"Haven't felt this way in a long time." Rio also said with another smile. 

 

\- “Is that a good thing?” Franklin asked 

 

Rio smiles at that. "Yeah." He gets closer to him and kisses Franklin again. 

 

Franklin kissed him back with a smile.   
  
\- “Ah’ haven’t had anyone around in a while. Ah’ don’t mind this though.” Franklin hummed. 

 

Rio couldn't stop smiling. He felt happy, he hasn't been in awhile but, with Franklin, now he is. 

 

Franklin studied Rio’s face in silence. He enjoyed being with Rio. 

 

Rio stared back, mostly into Franklin's eyes. He likes them. 

 

Franklin chuckled.   
  
\- “Tough guy with a big heart, ain’t ya?” he smirked. 

 

Rio blushes a little bit. "How'd you know?" he said with sarcasm and a smirk back at him. 

 

Franklin shook his head a bit with a smirk.   
  
\- “That attitude will cause ya trouble with me.” Franklin chuckled again. 

 

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I like you. You amuse me too much." Rio said, laughing a little bit at the end. 

 

Franklin pushed his chest, gently with his free hand, with a huff. He rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

 

Rio just smirked back again. 

 

\- “How much Ah’m in trouble with ya? Lamar seemed quite tense when he was around ya. He’s mah homie and even he’s what he is Ah’ still trust his hunch.” Franklin said. He wasn’t too serious with his question, more curious. Michael and Trevor had already caused him to be in a tough line before so he was sure he’d handle any trouble. 

 

"Do you want the truth?" Rio asked him. He didn't know if he could lie to Franklin. 

 

\- “Of course.” Franklin nodded. 

 

"Me and Riley are gang leaders of one of the four 'well known' gangs around here and there." Rio said to him. 

 

Franklin nods with a hum, listening. 

 

"You're not in danger yet. I'm more worried about Riley and Lamar." Rio also said. 

 

Franklin’s expression dropped a bit. He wasn’t too surprised about the fact though.   
  
\- “Yeah.. Lamar ain’t too good about takin’ care of himself..” Franklin mumbled. 

 

"That's not what I meant. A dangerous guy named Isaac Niles is gonna be after them. He's had an obsession for Riley, I don't know how long..and Lamar's just his type. Riley is gonna protect Lamar but, I don't think he realizes he's in danger too." Rio also explained that to Frank. 

 

'Maybe I'm also in danger. Isaac doesn't exactly like us too much even tho he's obsessed with Riley. There's no reason to tell this to Franklin...' Rio thought to himself. 

 

\- “So ya talkin’ ’bout some obsessive psycho runnin’ after mah homie?” Franklin frowned. 

 

"Yeah." Rio said in a voice, full of slight sad and worry. 

 

Franklin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
  
\- “Great..” 

 

Rio looked at him. "If it's too much for you to handle. I'II protect Riley and Lamar myself." he said 

 

\- “It’s not.” Franklin defended. 

 

Rio smiles at that. "Good." 

 

Franklin nodded again, with a small smile. 

 

Rio smiled again and pulls Franklin closer to him, also wrapping his arms around Franklin's body. 

 

Franklin got comfy, laying his head against Rio’s chest. 

 

Rio smiles down at him. 

 

Franklin also smiled. 

 

They both close their eyes and fall asleep together, after that, cuddling with each other, in their sleep. 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - Slight Drama

_ A few hours later, next day, 9:32am -  _

 

Riley and Lamar were still cuddling in the bed, Lamar in Riley's arms. Riley had a smile as he was awake, watching Lamar sleeping again. 

 

Lamar stayed in his sleep, clinging slightly to Riley. 

 

Riley smiles more and kisses Lamar's forehead. 

 

Lamar grunted in his sleep. 

 

Riley kept holding him, not wanting to leave Lamar ever. 

 

Lamar nuzzled against him with a sigh, still sleeping. 

 

Riley gets lost in his thoughts as he held him. His smile slightly faded with a sad look in his eyes. He wanted to spend as much time with Lamar as he could, being happy with him. Getting involved with Isaac was dangerous, it could lead to death if you get in his way. He loves Lamar too much to lose him. Riley already saw his end. If he has to die for Lamar to protect him, so be it. He'll miss them. Rio, Lamar, and Franklin. But, everything will be okay. They'll be fine without him. 

 

That's one of the reasons why Riley made love to Lamar like that cause he knows these are his last moments. He'll spend them with Lamar. He would with Rio but, it would be too obvious his intentions in the end. Rio was very observant, it's better if his brother doesn't know. Nor should Lamar ethier. 

  
  
Riley snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Lamar again. He smiled to himself, staring at his lover's peaceful state again. 

 

Lamar began to wake up from his sleep. The scent of Riley had became familiar to him for now, so the first thing he did was to place a kiss on his lover's neck, sweetly. He hummed sleepily, snuggling against the crook of Riley’s neck. 

 

Riley had another smile. "Morning again." 

 

\- “Mornin’.” Lamar said, cupping Riley’s face and kissing his lips. 

 

Riley kept his smile, kissing back. 

 

Lamar pulled away, looking at him with a smile. 

 

Riley had a slight smile. Then, he looked at him with a blush. "How are you feeling? Sorry about yesterday, I overdid it with the sex. I just..when I saw all those girls and guys looking at you like that..I don't know..I..." Riley was starting to say to Lamar but then, sighed to himself. "I'm sorry that I overwhelmed you. I noticed but, didn't stop...." Riley said to Lamar. 

 

'That isn't the only reason tho…’ he also thought. 

 

Lamar sighed with a chuckled and pulled him in another kiss.    
  
\- “Stupid..” he hummed with a smile.    
  
\- “Ah’ ain’t mad ’bout that.” he said    
  
\- “So don’t say sorry.” he added 

 

Riley blushed in embarrassment. "Oh..." 

 

Lamar chuckled again, brushing Riley’s cheek with his thumb. 

 

Riley smiled at him. 

  
  
He gets up and puts some clothes on. A dark gray tank top with black boxers and sweatpants. He stays barefoot again. 

 

He walked over to Lamar's side and leaned down. He kissed him on the lips like always, smiling. He pulls away after a few seconds. “Stay here and rest, I'II make you some breakfast.” Riley said to him. 

 

Lamar watched him getting dressed, kissing him back when he did so.    
  
\- “Okay.” Lamar hummed, slightly grateful of that. He really didn’t want to get up unless needed. 

 

Riley left with another smile on his face. He also had slightly closed the door. He goes into the kitchen. He started making breakfast, bacon and eggs again, since Lamar really liked it last time. 

 

Lamar was laying in the bed, still a little hazed by the sleep. He began to browse his phone, lazily. 

 

After Riley was done cooking, he puts it all on a plate then, he put the plate of food and a glass of cold water on a tray. He started walking back to the room, carrying the tray in his hands. 

  
  
He opened and closes the door with his foot. He walks over to the bed and puts the tray down, in front of Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar was laying on his side. 

 

Lamar looked up to Riley with a smile.    
  
\- “Hey again.” Lamar said with a hum and looked at the breakfast.    
  
\- “Smells good.” he also said. 

 

"Yeah, thanks. Hope you like it." Riley said with another blush. He also smiles at him again. 

 

\- “Ah’ bet Ah’ love it.” Lamar said honestly, smiling to Riley. He sat up, carefully and picked up the fork, starting to eat. He hummed approvingly while eating. 

 

Riley smiles again and sat down on the bed, near him. 

 

Lamar offered a forkful to Riley. 

 

Riley took it with a bite and swallows the food. He was still smiling at Lamar. 

 

Lamar smiled and continued eating. 

 

Riley gets up again. "Be right back." he said, leaving, closing the door behind himself. 

 

Lamar had nodded to Riley, not aware of his worry. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley walks downstairs. He looked around as he thinks. The more he thought about Isaac, the more it pissed him off. He was trying to calm down his anger, he didn't like to act like this. But, he's angry at Isaac. And he had a lot of stress lately, trying to keep Lamar safe. He will protect him from Isaac and the Ballas, no matter what happens. 

 

He just had to figure that out without dying. The more he stayed around him, it made Riley not want to leave Lamar. 

 

Riley sat down on the couch, thinking tho he heard someone run in and over to him. 

 

“B-Boss!” 

 

He knew that voice anywhere, it was the scared guy from last time. This guy is usually the one giving him information on things. 

 

Riley slightly looked up at him. “So?” 

 

“O-Oh. I have movement and information on the Ballas. They're still after Lamar tho I've pinpointed where most of them are.” 

 

“Good. Get rid of them.” Riley said with a slight cold voice. 

 

“Y-You mean…” 

 

“Yes, AJ, that's what I mean. Get rid meaning kill them.” he said, darkly then, slowly got up and closer to the scared guy, 'AJ’. Riley pushed AJ down to the ground. 

 

AJ looked up, afraid of Riley as his boss was standing over him. 

 

“Kill them. And if I found out that not all these damn Ballas are killed, I'II kill these fuckers myself for even thinking of threatening to kill Lamar and then, after they're dead, I'II kill you, AJ.” Riley slightly yelled at him, he didn't mean the last part but, he was angry and mostly stressed out again. 

 

Lamar heard muffled sounds from the other room. They were distressed, Lamar wasn’t sure what to do, he bit his lip. 

  
  
Lamar put the tray away and began to dress up. He decided to take a look at what’s going on. 

 

AJ ran out of the house, scared then, made the call to the gang from outside. 

  
  
Riley sighed and tried to calm himself down again. He was thinking again. The thing or rumor that's going around is that Riley has a lover. They have been wondering how this person turned Riley soft and kind since he's mostly a cold, easily angered guy. But, for some reason, that guy got him to become different. 

  
  
He didn't care for these rumors but, they were slightly true. He is cold and angry around the guys in his gang. Tho he is mostly calm, quiet, and nice by himself. He treats Lamar nicely too, he wouldn't dream of getting angry at him, at anything. He loves Lamar and he will protect him. No one will hurt his lover. 

 

Riley goes into the bathroom and tries to breathe. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had tears in his eyes, thinking about dying and leaving Lamar. He wipes them away. “Calm down, Riley, you're fine.” he said to himself, quietly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After Lamar had got dressed in his clothes, the hassle sounded to be over.    
  
\- “Riley?” he called his name while walking around the house. 

 

Riley heard Lamar's voice. He took a deep breath and walks out of there. 

  
  
Riley lays down on the couch, onto his back. He had lit a cigarette. He was smoking again as he gets deep in his thoughts, slightly staring at the ceiling. He also had finally calmed down. 

 

Lamar followed Riley with his eyes, sighing then. He decided to let him be for now. He sat down on the couch too. 

 

Riley hadn't noticed Lamar yet, too lost in thought. He closed his eyes for a minute. He imagined his end. He was leaning his back against the wall, sitting on the ground. His stomach was bleeding badly as his hand was over it. Blood was everywhere. His left eye was cut and also bloody. His eyes were faded. He was dead. 

 

He opened his eyes again, slightly sad at the thought. 

 

Lamar noticed his sad expression. He placed his hand on Riley’s leg.    
  
\- “Hey dreamer.” Lamar said, quietly. 

 

Riley tensed for a second because he didn't know Lamar was there. Then, he relaxed and sat up. He puts the cigarette out, throwing it away and then, he looks at him. 

 

"Lamar, you're supposed to be resting." Riley also said to him. 

 

Lamar frowned a little bit at Riley's neutral tune. His attitude has changed suddenly, though it wasn’t the first time.    
  
\- “Ya ain’t mah momma, Riley. Don’t treat me like a baby.” he said 

 

"I wasn't treating you like that but, fine." Riley said back to him. 

 

Lamar thinned his lips, pouting, he left Riley alone. He just sat there and relaxed. 

 

Riley sighed, getting up. He was slightly hurt at that. 

 


	15. Chapter 15 - Danger & His End?

_ He left Riley alone. He just sat there and relaxed.  _

 

_ Riley sighed, getting up. He was slightly hurt at that.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley went upstairs to change his clothes. He started to anyway. He had put on his jacket, leaving it unzipped. Then, he was gonna take off his sweatpants when he heard something, a noise. 

 

"Huh?" he said to himself. He goes back downstairs, looking around. 

 

Lamar had stayed on the couch. 

 

Riley wasn't being paranoid, someone was there. He stayed quiet as he looked around. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rio had put back on his clothes. Franklin and him were both downstairs. Rio was gonna leave to walk to Riley's house, to talk to his brother about the danger closing in on all of them. He kisses Franklin and leaves. 

 

Rio had walked out of Franklin's house. He saw a guy then, a gun in the guy's hand. He heard a gunshot. He hissed in pain, falling to his knees. 

  
  
He had been shot in the shoulder, blood dripping down from there now. The guy walked over, aiming the gun at Rio's head. Rio glared at him. 

 

Franklin had heard the gunshot. He took his pistol out, instinctively and headed outside from the backdoor. He sneaked around the house to see the scenery. He tensed when he saw the guy having his gun at Rio. 

  
  
Franklin aimed his pistol up at the guy, ready to pull the trigger at any second. 

 

"You're one of Isaac's guys." Rio said to the guy. 

 

"Of course I am. I missed the first time but, I won't miss now. He wants you and Riley dead. We're going to kill you." The guy said, pushing the gun at Rio's forehead. 

 

"Goodbye, Rio." This guy was about to pull the trigger. 

 

Franklin noticed the guy was serious. He took a deep breath and took the shot, right on the guy’s temple, piercing his head. 

 

Rio blinked his eyes, a few times. Then, he noticed Franklin and smiles a little bit. Rio was grabbing his bloody shoulder as he was standing up. He hears something and looks behind him. There was another guy. 

  
  
“Rio, there's some guys after Riley and he'll be dead in-” the guy said in a taunting voice. 

  
  
Rio didn't care the pain he's in. He glares again as he grabs his gun from his pocket. He turned around, aiming the gun at him. “Shut the fuck up!” he yelled then, shot the guy in the head, killing him. 

 

The dead body was on the ground now. 

  
He looked at it then, thought to himself. ‘...that was another warning. Fuck! Riley, he's in danger!’ He quickly ran. 

 

He was running to Riley's house. He didn't care about himself, he had to protect his brother. 

 

\- “Rio! Wait!” Franklin sighed sharply, following Rio. He noticed that Rio was hurt, but he also was worried about Lamar. He ran and caught up with Rio. 

 

Rio heard Franklin but, kept running. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley saw Darry and two others (Isaac's guys) in his house. 

 

He glared at him. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

 

Darry started to get close to him, walking over to them. 

 

Lamar was slightly behind Riley, both of them near the door. Riley got a bad feeling. Then, Darry quickly takes out a knife and tries to stab Lamar. But, Riley got in front of him. He got stabbed instead, deep across the stomach. 

 

Lamar was frightened when he got the glimpse of Riley’s wound. 

 

Riley pushes Lamar out the door, closing it behind himself. He leaned against the door with his back so, Lamar couldn't come back in, not yet anyway. He wants to protect his lover, Lamar was his everything, and he'll be damned if he's taken away from him like this.  

 

Riley reaches into his back pocket as the guys get closer. He shot them all, the two other guys in the heads, and Darry in the heart. Lamar probably heard the gunshots. 

 

When Lamar was shut in the other room, he tried to get in, anxiously calling Riley’s name. The gunshots startled him for a moment, but he understood that they were Riley’s. 

 

After they were all dead, Riley dropped the gun and falls to his knees. He spits out some blood. 

 

'That’s not good. Damnit.’ Riley thought 

 

Then, Riley lays on his side now. He was laying on the ground as crimson red blood was everywhere. He also felt slightly cold. He wasn't leaning there anymore so, Lamar could come in again now. 

 

When Riley wasn’t pushing the door anymore, Lamar entered, only to see Riley down. 

 

\- “Riley!” Lamar gasped with a anxious voice, crouching down. He was shaking like a leaf, panicking of what he could do.    
  
\- “Goddamnit..!” Lamar took his phone, calling the 911. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rio ran into the house. He found them. 

 

Riley was on the ground, bleeding badly. Rio felt like his heart dropped, tears already in his eyes. He runs to his brother's side. He holds him in his arms. 

 

"No..Riley..sorry, I should've got here sooner, I'm here now." he said with a small smile. 

 

Riley smiles at all of them. 

 

He looked at Rio but, his eyes were starting to close, his vision darkening. He was losing too much blood. 

 

"No. Damnit, Riley, keep your eyes open. I'm not gonna lose you. You're the only person I have left..don't leave me, not like this...” Rio started breaking down. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to lose his brother. He cried, putting his forehead on Riley's forehead. Riley tried to stay awake, keeping his eyes open for Rio and Lamar. 

 

Lamar was trying to hold his tears, his voice shaky while he talked in the phone. Franklin felt as helpless to the situation as everyone else, just coaxing Riley to stay awake. 

 

Riley stays awake, even tho his eyes were starting to fade. 

 

Rio held Riley, still close to him, not caring that Riley's blood was soaking into his shirt. 

 


	16. Chapter 16 - I Can't Lose Him

_ He didn't want to lose his brother. He cried, putting his forehead on Riley's forehead. Riley tried to stay awake, keeping his eyes open for Rio and Lamar.  _

 

_ Lamar was trying to hold his tears, his voice shaky while he talked in the phone. Franklin felt as helpless to the situation as everyone else, just coaxing Riley to stay awake.  _

 

_ Riley stays awake, even tho his eyes were starting to fade.  _

 

_ Rio held Riley, still close to him, not caring that Riley's blood was soaking into his shirt.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The ambulance got there and took Riley away from Rio. Franklin started driving them all to the hospital. Rio stayed quiet, not talking. He was deep in his thoughts, afraid that Riley, his brother was gonna die. 

 

Instead of staying silent, Lamar couldn’t stop talking, or ranting. He kept cursing and muttering under his breath, anxiously. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They get there and are now sitting in the waiting room. Rio was looking at the ground, still being silent. 

 

Lamar was shaking. Franklin also stayed silent, close to Rio. 

 

A doctor walks over to the three guys. Rio gets up. “Well, how is he?” 

 

“We got him stable, stopped the bleeding. He's in a temporary coma. Now he has to decide. Ethier he'll wake up or he'll stay like that until he dies. I'm sorry, you just have to wait.” 

 

Rio slowly nods his head in slight understanding. The doctor gives him a sympathetic look and then, left. 

 

Lamar’s heart dropped, he covered his mouth in shock. Franklin frowned with a shake of his head. 

 

Rio leaves, walking away. His eyes sad and dark. He felt empty. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rio sat down outside, alone. 

 

Franklin had followed Rio and decided to talk to him. 

 

Franklin took a grip of Rio’s shoulder.    
  
\- “Hey man..” Franklin tried to shake him back to reality. 

 

Rio blinked his eyes one time then, looked at Franklin. “...hey..” he said, quietly. He still had a sad look in his eyes. Then, he stared at the ground. 

 

“When our parents would fight, me and Riley protected each other. I'd protect him physically and he'd protect me emotionally. You don't know how many times I broke down, thought about giving up on life. Until Riley would hug and tell me that everything would be okay. That always made me feel better. I can't lose him, for years he's been the only person I had left in my life. Back then, his smile, well it's still the same but, it's slightly changed. Ever since his best friend, Cindy died, all those years ago. He's just been afraid of losing people close to him. I guess I'm the same, considering I'm afraid of losing him…” Rio said, he talked then, he got quiet again. 

 

Franklin listened to him while turning Rio around to face him.    
  
\- “Ah’ understand, sorta. Me and Lamar are like brothers, always there for each other. Things have changed of course during years but.. Y’know.” Franklin said. He cupped Rio’s cheek.    
  
\- “Ya have the right to feel like this, ’remember that. But we can’t assume anythin’, we can only wait and’ hope for the best.” Franklin said to him.    
  
\- “And’ ya ain’t by yoself, ya have me.” he added. 

 

Rio smiles a little bit. He looks at him. "Thanks." 

 

\- “Just try to stay sane, a’ight?” Franklin raised his brows, waiting for confirmation.    
  
\- “Take a breather, but come back soon. Ah’ gotta’ take a look at Lamar.” Franklin also said to Rio. 

 

Rio nods his head. "Ok." 

 

Franklin left after that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter xD This one mostly focused on Rio. The next one is gonna have only Lamar and Franklin in it.


	17. Chapter 17 - A Nightmare

_“Take a breather, but come back soon. Ah’ gotta’ take a look at Lamar.”_

 

_Rio nods his head. "Ok."_

 

_Franklin left after that._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar was laying down on the couch in the waiting room. He slowly closed his eyes and falls asleep. He's having a nightmare now. 

 

They were back to where it all happened. Rio and Franklin hadn’t arrived, Lamar was panicking and cupping Riley’s face with both hands. He watched him cough blood, tears flooding from both of their eyes. 

  
  
\- “Damnit, Riley..!” Lamar sobbed, looking down and seeing the open wound gushing blood. His heart beats fast. Riley began to close his eyes, slumping down into unconsciousness. 

  
  
\- “..No! Riley! Riley, wake up!” Lamar yelled. 

 

He heard a noise and turned around, only to see a Ballas guy holding a gun against his head. BLAM! 

 

It was when Lamar woke up. 

 

\- “Lamar!” Franklin shook Lamar awake. Lamar snapped out of his sleep now, his breath slightly shaky.   
  
\- “F? W-where’s Riley? H-How is he?” Lamar sat up. Franklin kept a grip of his shoulders.    
  
\- “We don’t know yet.” Franklin said with a calm voice, guessing the shock was still affecting Lamar.    
  
\- “Oh..” Lamar sighed, looking away with glossy eyes. Franklin sat down beside him.    
  
\- “Lamar, whatever happens, ya got me, a’ight? For now, ya gotta’ keep yo shit together.” Franklin said to him. 

 

\- “Ah’ dunno’ Frank.. Ah’ dunno if Ah’ can keep mah shit together..” Lamar sighed again. Franklin nudged him. 

  
\- “Ya have to! For Riley, for Rio, for me.. Ah’ can’t watch ya’ll break down. Ah’ need ya to be strong, for now..” Franklin said, pursing his lips. 

  
\- “Ah’m here for ya, homie, will ya be there for me?” Franklin asked, offering his hand to him. Lamar looked back to him, smiling weakly. He took his hand, just holding it, brotherly with a firm grip.    
  
\- “Of course, homie.” Lamar said quietly. 

 

Franklin smiled back to him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next one will be longer xD


	18. Chapter 18 - I've Missed You

Riley was still in the coma. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Riley opens his eyes to find he's in a white room. He stands up and looked down at himself, touching his stomach. He wasn't bleeding anymore? 

  
  
“Riley!” A girl said, happily. 

  
  
This voice was familiar to him, it just sounded older from when he last heard it, years ago. His eyes widened a little bit, turning around. 

 

He saw a girl his age with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful, white dress. She ran over to Riley and hugs him, her arms wrapped around Riley's stomach. 

  
  
Riley hugs her back, also wrapping his arms around her, almost crying. 

  
  
“Cindy..” 

  
  
He holds her tightly in his arms. 

  
  
“I've missed you so much.” he also said to her. 

  
  
“I have missed you too, Ri.” 

 

“Where am I tho? What am I doing here?” Riley asked her. 

  
  
Cindy pulls away and grabs his hands. 

  
  
“You're between life and death. You have to decide what you want. What does your heart want?” 

 

Riley looked into her eyes.  “Cindy, I miss you and my mom. But, I want to live. I want to stay with them. I love Lamar and Rio too much to leave them.” he said 

  
  
Cindy smiles, letting go of his hands and gently grabbing his face with her hands. “Then, go back to them. We'll see each other again someday. I promise, Ri. Until then, I'II miss you but, be happy and keep loving that guy of yours.” 

 

  
Riley smiled at Cindy. “I will. Goodbye?” 

  
  
“For now.” Cindy said, smiling. 

  
  
They pull away from each other. Riley sees a door. He looked back at her. Cindy nods her head. 

 

He smiles at her again, one last time then, walked through it. Everything went white for him as he closed his eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a chapter to see what Riley was doing in the coma, in his mind. Next one will have the others in it.


	19. Chapter 19 - You're Here Now

Lamar walked into Riley's hospital room, he was with him now. 

 

Lamar sat down on a chair beside Riley’s bed. He sighed, all of the emotions churning like dirt into a cesspool. He didn’t know what to feel, he felt hurt, nauseous, sad.. He guessed that he had fallen in love, and seeing his lover in such a state was more than heartbreaking. He could only sigh, his mind blank from thoughts. 

 

Riley slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Lamar. His lover was deep in his thoughts. 

 

He smirks at that. "Hey dreamer." he said, repeating what Lamar had said earlier to him. 

 

Lamar’s eyes darted to Riley’s eyes when he spoke. He needed a second, to think if this was real. He exhaled harshly.    
  
\- “Riley..?” he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. 

 

"Yeah, that's me." Riley said with sarcasm. 

"You gonna come here or not?" he also asked at the end, smiling at Lamar. 

 

Lamar rushed to him, carefully leaning over to kiss his lips.    
  
\- “Damn with ya..” he said, tears not stopping from falling out of his eyes. 

 

Riley wipes some of the tears away. "You didn't think that I would leave you that easily now did you? It's gonna take a lot more than getting stabbed to keep me away from you." After saying that, Riley smiles again at him. 

 

Lamar kissed him again.    
  
\- “Glad to have ya back.” he said sniffling, wiping his tears. 

 

"I'm glad to be back with you all, especially with my lover." Riley said, with a smile then, he pulls Lamar closer and kisses him on the lips. 

 

He pulled away and puts his forehead on Lamar's forehead. He looked into Lamar's eyes. "I love you, Lamar." he also said to him. 

 

\- “I love you too, Riley.” Lamar said with a smile.    
  
\- “Rio’s worried sick, should Ah’ call him in?” Lamar asked 

 

"No need to. I'm here." Rio said, walking into the room. Lamar moved out of the way, sitting at the end of the hospital bed. 

 

"Riley.." Rio also said, getting tears in his eyes. He walks over and gently hugs Riley, wrapping his arms around Riley's shoulders. He holds him close again. 

 

"Man, you guys are gonna make me cry." Riley said 

 

Rio laughed at that. 

 

Riley hugs Rio back, his arms also wrapped around him. 

 

"I'm glad that you're okay." Rio said to him. 

 

"Me too." Riley said with a smile. Then, he laughs. 

 

Rio just smiles again. 

 

Franklin had followed Rio, watching them from further. He smiled, feeling relieved that Riley was awake. 

 

"How'd you even know I was here in this room?" Riley asked him as they pull away. 

 

"I saw Lamar walk in here so, I followed. I saw you two being lovey dovey to each other so, I stayed back for a little bit, slightly eavesdropping." Rio said to Riley. 

 

Riley just smirked. "Of course you did." 

 

Lamar blushed with a huff. 

  
  
\- “Ah’m glad ya a’ight, dawg.” Franklin said with a chuckle. 

 

Riley smirks again at Lamar then, smiled at Franklin. "Thanks." 

 

Then, Riley noticed something. He pulls down Rio's jacket a little bit. It was easy to see since Rio was wearing a tank top. There are bandages wrapped around Rio's shoulder.  

 

"You got hurt too?" Riley asked with a sad look. 

 

Rio puts a hand on his bandaged shoulder. "Yeah but, I was only shot in the shoulder. I'm fine tho." Rio said back to him. 

 

Riley gave another smile to him. "Ok." he said 

 

Lamar and Franklin stayed silent, glancing at each other with a small smile. 

 

Rio's phone vibrated. He takes it out of his pocket. He looked at the text. Then, he puts his phone back in the pocket and fixes his jacket. He gets up. 

 

"I'II be right back." 

 

"Alright then." Riley said 

 

After that, Rio left, leaving the room. 

 

Lamar and Franklin nodded and watched him leave. 

  
  
\- “How are ya feelin’?” Lamar asked from Riley. 

 

"I'm alright, it only hurts a little." Riley also said, honestly. 

 

\- “A little? Ah’ assume worse.” Lamar smirked. 

 

"Sorry? I'm just use to taking care of myself." Riley said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar smiled a bit and pecked Riley's lips. 

 

Riley smiled again and stared at him. 

 


	20. Chapter 20 - More Sadness & There For You

_ Rio's phone vibrated. He takes it out of his pocket. He looked at the text. Then, he puts his phone back in the pocket and fixes his jacket. He gets up.  _

 

_ "I'II be right back."  _

 

_ "Alright then." Riley said  _

 

_ After that, Rio left, leaving the room.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin followed Rio. 

 

Rio turned his head and looked at him. "Frank, why are you following me?" he asked, almost laughing as he smiles a little bit at him. 

 

  
Franklin chuckled.    
  
\- “Just makin’ sure ya are fine. Lamar has Riley, Ah’ve got ya.” Franklin smirked. 

 

Rio smiled at that. 

 

He thought for a second then, he was smiling more at him. "I was going to see someone, wanna come with?" he asked Franklin. 

  
  
Franklin looked at him with raised brows but, shrugged.    
  
\- “Sure.” he said 

 

Rio had started walking out of the hospital with Franklin behind him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rio and Franklin got there, it was an apartment in front of them. 

 

"Mind waiting out here for a minute or two? She's not really friendly towards guys. Not anymore anyway." Rio said to him, saying the last part quietly. 

 

Franklin frowned a little bit but nodded.    
  
\- “A’ight.” he said. He wondered if this was Rio’s ex or something. A bitch ready to cut his dick off if he stepped too close. 

 

Rio gives a smile to him then, goes inside. 

 

He walked in, closing the door behind him. He noticed that every light was turned off and it was dark in there. The place was a mess too. 

 

"Jackie?" He looked around. Then, he looks at the text again. 

 

'I'm sorry for everything and thanks for loving me, Rio.' He knew something was wrong, this text from her gave him a bad feeling. He puts his phone away again. He started walking until he saw something in the living room. It was his ex girlfriend, Jackie. 

 

She was laying on the ground. She's wearing a white nightgown. Her eyes closed with gray circles under there, her skin pale and cold to the touch. There was pill bottles (like sleeping pills and other stuff), also empty beer cans near her too. 

 

Rio stayed there, staring for a minute then, he walked over slowly and picks her body up. He tries not to fall to his knees. He has tears in his eyes again. One of the only people he actually loved, was dead, and now in his arms. 

 

He's holding her bridal style. He looked down at the ground as he cried then, finally falls to his knees. “Jackie…” he said in a quiet voice as he cries more. He also stroked her long blonde hair. 

 

Franklin was getting a little impatient outside, but he decided to wait. He didn’t hear Rio’s breakdown from the outside. 

 

Rio got up and started walking out. He didn't care that he was carrying a body in his arms. His eyes dark and sad like earlier. He wasn't thinking right. He kept holding her. 

 

Franklin saw him and his eyes widened.    
  
\- “Shit..” he sighed, looking a little bit helpless again. 

 

Rio walked past Franklin and sat down under the tree, still holding her. After seeing his brother almost die and his first love is actually dead, he is broken again. He is shaking and crying. 

 

"J..J-Jackie, I'm so sorry..." he had said, quietly as if she can hear him when she can't. 

 

Franklin sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was too much drama today. He could see she was already dead, he began to pick up the phone.    
  
\- “Ah’m so sorry, Rio..” Franklin said sadly, calling the police. 

 

Rio looked up at him, sadly. He got up again and walks back in the apartment, Jackie still in his arms. He carries the dead body upstairs and gently puts her down on the bed. 

 

After that, he left the apartment. He notices that Franklin is done with the call. He looks at him again then, he started walking down the concrete sidewalk. 

 

Franklin sighed and followed Rio.    
  
\- “Rio.. stop.” Franklin said 

 

"Why? I don't wanna be here anymore. I'm leaving. I'm sorry, ok? If I knew she was dead, I wouldn't of brought you with me. I noticed it, you're getting sick of the drama today. This day is fucked. I'm not gonna burden you anymore, I can deal with my problems. Don't worry." Rio said 

 

\- “Rio.” Franklin frowned, speaking with a more demanding voice.    
  
\- “That’s not what Ah’ mean. Ya are bein’ off again, Ah’m worried.” Franklin also said.    
  
\- “Ya need rest, for now.” he added. 

 

Rio stayed quiet with a sad look on his face again. He sighed to himself. Then, he started to walk away again. 

 

"Before you ask where I'm going or tell me to stop, I'm going to Riley's house, someone has to be there while he's staying in the hospital. You can come if you want to." Rio also said to him. 

 

Franklin sighs.    
  
\- “Ah’ will come with ya.” he said firmly. He decided he wanted to be there checking on Rio. 

 

Rio had a small smile at that. They were still walking. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They got to Riley's house and walked inside, also closing the door behind them. Rio saw the blood on the ground and tries to ignore it. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a pack of beers. He puts it down on the table in the living room. Then, he sat down on the couch. 

 

Franklin checked the floor with a hiss. He shook his head and plopped down onto the couch beside him. 

 

Rio grabs a beer bottle and opens it, he started drinking. Also, offering one to Franklin. "Want one?" 

 

\- “Sure.” Franklin said with a small smile, taking the bottle. 

 

Rio smiles back, taking another sip of his beer. He thought for a second then, looked at him again. "Sorry about earlier, I'm just use to taking care of myself. Riley's like that too." 

 

\- “It’s a’ight, I understand.” Franklin said, drinking his beer. 

 

Riley was thinking then, talked again. “You ever had someone, a woman that you really loved? That maybe one day you were gonna marry her?" he asked 

 

Franklin nodded.    
  
\- “Yeah, Ah’ had. It just didn’t work out. Haven’t had much of serious relationships after her.” Franklin said 

 

"..That's what Jackie was for me. We dated a long time, years, since highschool. I was gonna marry her someday. But, then something happened. She got very angry and we broke up. Even after her sister died and she hated me. I still loved her, tho I could never get her back. When I saw Jackie, her body was pale yet still so beautiful. She was so sad all the time. She finally looked peaceful. Damnit, I..I should have talked to her more even if she didn't want me around. I didn't think she'd do this to herself...” Rio said, quietly. 

 

Franklin puts his beer down and wrapped his arms around Rio’s middle, hugging his side.    
  
\- “It wasn’t yo fault, ya weren’t her caretaker.”  Franklin said to him. 

 

"I know, I still cared about her. I've only had true feelings for two people. Her and you." Rio said to Frank, looking down. 

 

Franklin looked at Rio with a sigh.    
  
\- “That’s why Ah’m sorry that ya need to go through this.” he said, kissing his shoulder. 

 

Rio slightly smiles then, drinks his beer again. After it was empty, he leaned over and kisses Franklin's lips. 

 

Franklin kissed him back.    
  
\- “How’s your shoulder?” he asked when he pulled away for a moment. 

 

"It feels fine." Rio said with another smile. 

 

Franklin nodded with a small smile. 

 

Rio gets another beer and opens the bottle, starts drinking it. 

 

Franklin took the bottle away from him. He cupped Rio’s face and kissed his lips. 

 

Rio hummed softly, kissing him back now. 

 

Franklin sat on his lap, legs on each side. He caressed the back of Rio’s neck, soothingly while kissing Rio's lips, sweetly. 

 

Rio smiled into the kiss, he kissed more, deepening it. He puts his tongue in Franklin's slightly opened mouth. 

 

It was still a sweet and loving kiss tho, mixed with passion. 

 

Franklin didn’t mind his move, still kissing him back slowly. Even if he would’ve wanted to go further, he stopped and pulled away with a smile. He caressed Rio’s cheek with a soft sigh. He then hugged him close. 

 

Rio hugs him back, wrapping his arms around Franklin's body. "You're warm." he said into Franklin's ear, still smiling. 

 

Franklin hummed with a chuckle, laying his chin against his shoulder.    
  
\- “So are ya.” he said 

 

Rio had a smile again. He kept Franklin close to him as he slightly kisses Franklin's neck. 

 

Franklin sighed softly with a smile.    
  
\- “Ah’ like this.” he murmured. 

 

Rio was smiling again. "Me too." 

 

Franklin pulled away from Rio and looked him in the eye.    
  
\- “Ya should rest, let’s get in the bedroom.”  Franklin suggested. 

 

"I'II only rest if I get to cuddle you." Rio said back to him. 

 

Franklin smiled.    
  
\- “Deal.” he said and got up. 

 

Rio smiled again and also gets up. 

 

They went upstairs and into Rio's room. Rio always came around here so, he had his own room. He takes off his jacket and boots as Franklin closes the door. He changed out of his jeans and puts on dark red sweatpants, leaving his black tank top on him. 

 

He lays on the bed with Franklin. Then, he wraps his arms around him again. 

 

Franklin snuggled close to Rio, being careful with Rio’s shoulder. 

 

Rio had a smile as he puts his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes, resting like Franklin wanted. 

 

Franklin closed his eyes too with a sigh. He liked being close to Rio. 

 

Rio started falling asleep. 

 

Franklin brushed Rio’s cheek with his thumb softly. 

 

Rio was sleeping now, breathing peacefully. 

 

Franklin began to slowly fall asleep too, pecking Rio’s chin before drifting off. 

 


	21. Chapter 21 - Back Home & Last Guy

_Five days later -_

 

Riley's house was clean from the blood and slight mess from before. 

 

Riley just got back from the hospital and was sitting on the couch. Lamar was still staying with him now. 

 

Lamar had taken the advantage and had cooked for Riley. It was time to eat, Lamar brought food for Riley at the living room table. 

 

Riley smiles at him and takes a bite of the food. "Thanks, it's good." he said, still smiling. He was glad to be around Lamar again even tho his lover visited him every day in the hospital. He liked that they were alone now, in his own house. 

 

Lamar smiled and sat beside him. He pecked Riley’s temple softly. 

 

Riley finished eating the food and then, pushed Lamar down onto the couch, on his back. He lays on top of Lamar, his arms wrapped around Lamar's stomach, his head on his lover's chest. 

 

\- “Careful.” Lamar murmured and wrapped his arms around Riley in return. 

 

"I'm not fragile or made out of glass, Lamar." Riley said with sarcasm tho he had another smile because he likes that Lamar cares for him. 

 

Lamar chuckled and played with his (Riley's) dreads. 

 

Riley smiled again at that. 

 

Lamar smiles back to him.   
  
\- “I love you, Riley.” he murmured. 

 

"I love you too, Lamar." Riley was smiling, happy that Lamar said it first this time. He usually was the one saying 'I love you' before Lamar. 

 

Lamar was smiling more, seeing the happiness glowing from Riley. 

 

Riley closed his eyes to rest for a second with a smile. They were still cuddling each other. 

  
  
Riley was thinking. He laughed at a thought. 

 

Lamar raised his brows.   
  
\- “What’s funny, babe?” he asked 

 

Riley smiles again. “You've met all of us except Rai.” he said to Lamar. 

 

\- “Rai?” Lamar asked, questioningly. 

 

"Remember I told you about the five gang leaders around here and there that are 'well known'. You've met me, Rio, Jasper, Isaac. But, not Rai." Riley also said to him. 

 

Lamar nodded.   
  
\- “Ya want me to meet him?” Lamar asked 

 

"Yeah, he usually..." Riley started saying but, got interrupted by a knock. 

 

Someone was at the door, knocking loudly. 

 

“Riley! Let me in!” A guy with a slightly deep voice said. 

 

Riley knew who it was just by that. 

 

“It’s open!” Riley said 

 

The guy walked in and goes into the living room. He saw Riley and another guy on the couch. 

 

Riley smiled at him. “Speak of the devil. Hey, Rai.” 

 

This guy, Rai has long, dark brown hair with brown eyes and dark skin (like Riley but, a little lighter). He is wearing a black, leather jacket without a shirt under it and dark blue, ripped jeans with black combat boots. He's also carrying a gray, metal bat with him in his hand, over his shoulder. 

 

Lamar had stood up and followed Riley. When he saw Rai, his jaw dropped and he stared at him with a blush. 

 

Riley noticed and smirks at that. 

 

Rai looked at Lamar. "Who's the pretty boy here?" he said, getting closer to him. 

 

Lamar huffed.   
  
\- “Oh hell nah, not ya too..” Lamar muttered, under his breath. Though like it would’ve been a surprise this guy was gay.. It still did surprise Lamar. It seemed like a whole lot of Los Santos had come out from the closet lately. 

 

Rai slightly glared. "Dat fuck are you talking about?" he asked 

 

\- “Nothin’.” Lamar said, crossing his arms. 

 

Rai glares again and puts his bat down on the couch. He grabs Lamar by the shirt. 

 

'Oh no, here we go again.' Riley thought, tho he was smirking and almost laughed. 

 

Rai puts his forehead on Lamar's forehead, looking at him, through the eyes. And accidentally their lips were inches apart. 

 

Lamar was blushing crazily.   
  
\- “T-the fuck are ya doin’?!” 

 

"Oh, calm the fuck down! I hate when people question my sexuality and just assume I'm gay. I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. Why can't people tell the difference!? Jackass, I'm not hitting on you!" Rai said 

 

\- “Ye, Ah’ hope so cus’ mah lover is lookin’ at us right there.” Lamar said boldly, gulping. 

 

Riley smirked again at that. “Calm down, Rai.” he said 

 

“Who is he?” 

 

“This is Lamar and yes, he's my lover.” 

 

Rai lets go of him. “Good because this motherfucker isn't my type anyway.” 

 

Riley kept his smirk. “You sure about that?” 

 

Rai slightly blushed. “Yes, I'm fucking sure!” he yelled at him. 

 

Riley was just smirking more, especially when he saw that Rai’s face was reddish. 

 

Lamar couldn’t help but, be a little amused by Rai’s embarrassment.   
  
\- “Aw, am Ah’ too beautiful for ya?” he teased. 

 

Rai was glaring at him but, he was also still blushing. "Shut up." he said, angrily. 

 

Lamar pouted playfully and returned to the living room, smugly. 

 

Riley and Rai walked into the living room too. They were standing there as Lamar sat down on the couch again. Rai shakes out of it and looked at Riley. 

 

“Anyway, I came here because I heard that you got hurt.” 

 

“Aww, Rai cares about me?” 

 

“Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't care?” 

 

Riley smiles and hugs Rai. 

  
  
Rai had a small smile back as he hesitantly wraps his arms around Riley in a shy way. He's not really a hugging person but, he still likes hugs. 

 

Lamar glanced at them with a small smile. 

 

Rai pulls away from him and looks at Riley. 

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

"Yes, I'm fine. I wish you all would stop worrying about me." 

 

"We do because we all care." 

 

"I know." After saying that, Riley smiled again. 

 

\- “Should Ah’ be jello’?” Lamar smirked. 

 

"Nah, I don't like Riley like that. He's like a brother to me." Rai said 

 

"What about Rio?" Riley asked with a slight smirk. 

 

Rai had a blush again. "That happened one time! And I wouldn't expect you to understand!" 

 

"I get it, Rai. It's happened to me before. Not with Rio but, you know." 

 

"Yeah, whatever." Tho there was no coldness in Rai's voice. 

 

Lamar just chuckled softly, shaking his head. 

 

Rai shaked his head, a slight glare on him. "Anyway, I have to go now." he said, grabbing his bat. 

 

He looked at both of them. "Bye." 

 

He started leaving. 

 

Riley smiles at him. "Bye, Rai." he said back to him. 

 

Rai looks back with another small smile. Then, he walked out the door, closing it behind him and left. 

 

Lamar sighed softly, leaning back to the couch. 

 

Riley sat down, next to him. "What did you think of him?" he asked with a smirk. 

 

\- “Quite a show-off if Ah’m honest.” Lamar smirked again.   
  
\- “..Have seen worse.” he admitted then. 

 

"Right..." Riley said, not really liking the way Lamar described one of his close friends. 

 

Lamar nudged his side, gently.   
  
\- “Maybe he’s nice when Ah’ get to know him.”  Lamar smiled. 

 

"He is, he's just like that because he doesn't know you well enough." Riley said back to Lamar. 

 

Lamar nodded with a smile.   
  
\- “Ah’ gotchu.” 

 


	22. Chapter 22 - Kisses, Questions, & More Sex ♡

_ “Maybe he’s nice when Ah’ get to know him.”  Lamar smiled.  _

 

_ "He is, he's just like that because he doesn't know you well enough." Riley said back to Lamar.  _

 

_ Lamar nodded with a smile.  _ __   
  


_ “Ah’ gotchu.”  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley smiles and kisses Lamar on the lips. 

 

Lamar kissed him back with a hum. 

 

Riley pulls away, smiling. "Got any questions for me? Anything you wanna know?" 

 

Lamar hummed, thinking.    
  
\- “What Ah’ wouldn’t know about ya?” He chuckled.    
  
\- “Have ya been datin’ many before me?” he asked with a smirk. 

 

Riley laughed at that. "Not really." he said 

 

Lamar chuckled. 

 

"Anything else?" Riley asked 

 

Lamar scratched his chin.    
  
\- “Umm.. How about.. yo future, what do ya want from it?” 

 

"Haven't really thought about it. But, maybe I wanna marry you in the future." Riley said with slight sarcasm and a smile. Tho he meant it. 

 

Lamar blushed a bit, chuckling nervously. He wasn’t sure if Riley meant it, but the thought of it made him excited. 

 

Riley smiled, leaning in and kissing him again. Then, pulled back. He gave him a look as if asking 'next question?' 

 

\- “When did ya lose your virginity?” Lamar asked    
  
\- “Was it a guy or a gal first?” 

 

Riley blushed but then, got a slight smirk. “Should’ve known you'd ask that sooner or later. It was with a guy first." 

 

Lamar smirked back to him.    
  
\- “Who was it? You were my first guy..” Lamar chuckled again. 

 

Riley smiles at that. "I know." 

 

He thought for a second if he should say but, he decided to because Lamar is his lover and should know. 

 

"I've known Jasper and have been close friends with him since our last two years of highschool. It was senior year and at his mansion-like house while his parents were gone. My first time with a guy was with Jasper, my best friend.” he said to him. 

 

\- “Oh.” Lamar said with a nod. 

 

Riley blushes and looked away. 

 

Lamar smiled a bit and cupped his face.    
  
\- “Ah’m glad ya shared this with me.” Lamar said, sincerely. 

 

Riley blushed more with another smile and kisses him again. 

 

Lamar kissed him back, biting his lower lip. 

 

Riley pulls away, looking at him. "Love you." 

 

\- “Love you too.” Lamar smiled. 

 

Riley was smiling again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rio and Franklin were at Franklin's house again. 

 

Rio had just drank two beers. He was sitting on the couch with Frank, being next to him. 

 

Franklin wanted to give Rio some company, he leaned against his shoulder while watching TV. 

 

Rio was drinking his third beer, smiling. 

 

Franklin snuggled against him. 

 

Rio puts his beer down and smiles at him. He leaned down and kissed Franklin's lips. 

 

Franklin kissed him back.    
  
\- “How are ya?” he asked, his lips brushing Rio’s. He felt a bit needy, clingy even. But, he wanted to be sure Rio was fine from the latest events. 

 

"I'm alright." Rio said, smiling. 

 

\- “You sure..?” Franklin asked with a sigh, kissing Rio again. 

 

"Yes. I like being with you. You made me feel better than I was five days ago." Rio said to him. 

 

Franklin smiled with a nod. He then placed a kiss on Rio’s neck. 

 

"You need something?" Rio asked with a slight smirk, tho mostly joking. 

 

Franklin sighed, his hand snaking on Rio’s crotch. 

 

Rio moaned a little bit, smirking more. 

 

Franklin suckled Rio’s neck, attempting to make a mark. He squeezed Rio’s crotch. 

 

Rio smirked at that. "You gonna suck me off too~?" he asked with sarcasm and a slight lusty voice. 

 

Franklin exhaled heavily and got up, he pushed Rio to lean back against the couch. He went onto his knees between his (Rio's) legs, he was starting to fiddle Rio’s belt open while watching him with his eyes. Unlike Rio, Frank was serious. 

 

Rio smirks again, staring down at him. 

 

Franklin tugged Rio’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles and took a grip of Rio’s shaft, starting to stroke it. He began to lick the dick as well from root to tip. 

 

Rio let out a moan with another smirk. 

 

Franklin circled his tongue around the tip while stroking him. Soon he carefully took Rio's dick in his mouth, starting to suck and lick him. 

 

Rio resist the urge to grab Franklin's head and push him down farther. He kept his hands on each side of him on the couch, gripping slightly tightly. He moans again. 

 

Franklin hummed against the shaft, taking him slowly deeper. As soon as the tip met his jugila, he slowed down for a second, but continued soon while trying hold his gag reflex. 

 

Rio liked Franklin's warm mouth. He arched his back slightly over the couch. He was moaning, still smirking. In a few seconds, he came in Franklin's mouth. 

 

Franklin squeezed his eyes shut, halting. He swallowed around the dick before pulling away and catching his breath. He licked his swollen lips, looking up to Rio with lusty eyes. 

 

Rio had lust in his eyes as well, he slightly licked his lips. "Take your clothes off~ unless you want me to take them off for you~?" he said in a lusty voice. 

 

Franklin stood up.    
  
\- “Which one is faster?” he asked with a heavy breath. 

 

"Maybe you taking them off." Rio said back to him. He took off his boots and socks. He kicked them away with his jeans and boxers. He started taking off his own shirt now too. 

 

Franklin sighed sharply and began to take his clothes off. He was soon naked in front of Rio, grabbing his head and pulling him into a hungry kiss. 

 

Rio smirked into the kiss. He kissed him back, deepening it, putting his tongue in Franklin's mouth. He moved his tongue around as his saliva mixed with Franklin's. He pulled Franklin into his lap and he also grabs his (Franklin's) ass. 

 

Franklin moaned, arching against Rio’s body. His hard-on twitched in need. 

 

Rio pulled away from Franklin's lips. He lets go of Franklin's ass. He kept him slightly held up, lifted with one of his arms. He puts his fingers in his own mouth and got them wet with his saliva. Then, he pulls them out and puts his saliva soaked fingers near Franklin's hole. He pushes two of them into him. 

 

Franklin threw his head back with a moan. 

 

Rio moves his fingers in there, fingering him for a minute then, pulls them out. He uses the rest of the saliva to 'lube' his dick more, mixing it with Franklin's saliva from the blowjob. 

 

He positioned Franklin over his dick and pushed inside him. He started thrusting in and out of Franklin. He helped Franklin to move, up and down by holding Franklin's hips with his hands, also pulling him down so that Franklin felt his (Rio's) thrusts. Franklin has his knees on each side of Rio. He is sitting in Rio's lap during this. 

 

Franklin was panting and moaning softly against the crook of Rio’s neck.    
  
\- “Fuck..Rio..!” 

 

Rio moaned again as he panted. "Frank.. Franklin~" he said 

 

His thrusts were now fast and hard paced as he went deeper in him, thrusting into Franklin's prostate, hitting it. He thrusted over and over in Franklin's sweet spot. 

 

Franklin was trembling at this point, his breath ragged and his head thrown back. His muscles were tensing, his back arching. He was close to his climax. 

 

As Franklin was staring at the ceiling, Rio grabs Franklin's dick, stroking it with the same pace. 

 

Franklin let out a high-pitched moan, closing his eyes, tightly. Only a couple strokes later, he was cumming, and he came a lot. 

 

Rio was really close. He was gonna pull out of Franklin, lifted him up but, he wasn't thinking because he was so out of it in pleasure. He pulled Franklin all the way down, he arches as he came deep inside his lover. He pants as he holds Franklin close to him and kisses his lover's neck. 

 

Franklin shivered at the feeling of warm cum filling him. His eyes opened and he caught his breath, violently.    
  
\- “Rio..” he panted, coming down from his climax. 

 

Rio blushed at that. 'Fuck, I was gonna pull out. I hope he's not mad.' he thought. He saw the mess they're in, also they are both dirty from the sex. 

 

"Wanna take a shower together now?" he asked with a small smile. 

 

Franklin swallowed with his dry mouth.    
  
\- “Yeah.” he said with a tired smile and pulled his lover in a short kiss. 

 

Rio smiles, kissing back and carefully lifted Franklin up, pulling out of him. 

 

Franklin sighed at the feeling, he feels immediately the fluids starting to dribble out of him. He blushed madly, getting onto his wobbly feet.    
  
\- “Shit..” he hissed in embarrassment and headed to the bathroom before he made more of a mess. 

 

Rio almost laughed, tho he felt really bad about it. He followed Franklin into the bathroom. He walked in. 

 


	23. Chapter 23 - I Love You

_ Rio almost laughed, tho he felt really bad about it. He followed Franklin into the bathroom. He walked in.  _

 

They both get in the shower, turning it on. The warm water goes on their bodies and down their skin. 

 

Franklin relaxed under the hot shower stream. He washed himself as well as he could, enjoying to get all the sweat and dirt off. 

 

Rio also washed himself. He started washing his dreads, rinsing his hair in the water after. 

 

Rio smiled, leaning over him. He liked that he was taller than Franklin. He always loved having short lovers. 

 

Franklin smiled to Rio, pecking his lips when he leaned over. 

 

Rio smiles again at that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After they get out of the shower and dry off, they put back on their boxers. 

 

They went into Franklin's bedroom, laying down on the bed now. They started cuddling. Rio cuddled Frank as he wraps his arms around him. 

 

Franklin kissed Rio’s neck with a sleepy sigh. 

 

Rio smiled again, he puts his forehead on Franklin's forehead. He looked into Franklin's eyes and said something he's been wanting to say for awhile. 

 

"I love you, Franklin." he said 

 

Franklin blinked his eyes for a moment.    
  
\- “Ah’.. Ah’ love ya too..” Franklin said quietly, starting to smile. 

 

Rio was smiling as he snuggled up against Franklin, his arms still wrapped around him. 

 

Franklin sighed happily, clinging to Rio. He began to slowly drift off to sleep. 

 

Rio had a smile as he held him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley saw that Lamar was asleep in the bed. 

 

He smiled and also thought it was good because Lamar was a heavy sleeper so, it'll be easier for Riley to get away from him. He had some things to do that night. 

 

He puts on some clothes. A black long sleeved shirt with a dark gray coat over it and dark gray, ripped jeans with gray timb boots. 

 

It is cold and dark out after all. 

 

Riley left, leaving without Lamar knowing. 

 

Lamar was deeply asleep, he had begun to hug a pillow when Riley had left the bed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley had walked to Franklin's house because he knew Rio was there. He quietly walked in. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rio was still awake, holding Franklin. His lover was peacefully asleep. Rio smiles to himself. He heard something. He got up, quietly and careful not to disturb Franklin who is still sleeping. He puts on his sweatpants and goes upstairs. 

 

He saw Riley sitting on the couch. 

 

"Hey brother." Riley said 

 

"Hey, Riley." Rio said, with a smile. 

 

"I just wanted to talk to you." 

 

Rio walks over and sat down, next to him. "Ok, just be quiet because Franklin's sleeping." 

 

Riley nods his head. "Alright then, I will." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin did notice Rio getting up, smiling a bit to him. He however fell back to sleep quickly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley looked at him. He has sensed that something is wrong with his brother, he had noticed Rio being slightly strange, for days now. Rio wasn't telling him something. 

 

“Rio, you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, Riley, I'm fine.” 

 

“No, you're not. Big bro, I've known you my entire life, you can't lie to me, I know when you do.” 

 

Rio just slightly smirked then, he gets a sad look, in his eyes. 

 

“It's Jackie, isn't it?” Riley also asked him. 

 

Rio nods his head, slowly. “She's dead, Ri.” he said, quietly. 

 

“What happened?” There was already sadness in Riley's voice. 

 

“Overdose.” Rio's voice was still quiet and also sad. Rio wanted to be alone in his thoughts but, Riley wouldn't let him because he'll be there for Rio instead. 

 

Riley had a sad look but, he also smiled at Rio to comfort him. He hugs Rio, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

Rio hugged him back now. 

 

“I'm sorry about Jackie. But, she's in a better place." 

 

“I hope so. You're probably right.” Rio said with a sad smile. 

 

"I'm here for you. Everything is gonna be okay.” Riley also said to him. 

 

Rio smiled at that. “I know. I'II be alright because I have you and Franklin.” 

 

Riley smiles again. “Yeah, you do.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin had begun to wake up to the voices of Riley and Rio. He stayed in his bed however, listening to the muffled voices. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rio and Riley stopped hugging after a minute. They both smiled again. 

 

Riley gets up. "I have to go now but, let's hang out tomorrow?" he asked him. 

 

Rio had another smile. "Yeah. Let's do that." 

 

Riley was smiling a little bit more then, left. He walked out the door, closing it behind him. 

 

Rio locked the door then, walks back downstairs, into Franklin's bedroom. He noticed that Franklin was slightly awake. He smiles at him and got back in the bed with Franklin. 

 

Franklin stretched in the bed and smiled to Rio.    
  
\- “Was it Riley?” Franklin asked with a yawn. He turned on his side and pecked Rio’s lips. 

 

Rio nods his head. "It was. Like the caring little brother he is, Riley just had to come and check on me." he said, smiling. He didn't mind Riley doing that tho. 

 

\- “He did the right thing.” Franklin said with a smile. 

 

"I know. He has always been like that." Rio also said, still keeping his smile. 

 

Franklin nodded.    
  
\- “Ya a’ight?” he asked while cupping Rio’s face. 

 

"I'II be fine." Rio said to him then, kisses Franklin on the lips. 

 

After a few seconds, he pulled away. He kept a smile as he looked at Franklin again, into his lover's eyes. "Especially since I have you." he said 

 

Franklin sighed happily with another smile.    
  
\- “Of course ya have me.” he said with a chuckle. 

 

Rio smiles even more and snuggles with him. 

 

Franklin laid there, staying close to Rio's chest, happily. 

 

Rio still had a smile as he closed his eyes. 

 

Franklin placed a sincere kiss on the crook of Rio’s neck. 

 

Rio couldn't stop smiling. After that, they both fall asleep again. Rio had wrapped his arms around his lover as he held him, in his sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley was walking, being deep in thought again. He snaps out of his thoughts when he sees a guy standing on a roof. It was Isaac. Riley decided to talk to him. He walks in and goes to the roof. 

 

He walked over to him. 

 

"Riley..." Isaac said in a calm voice. 

 

"Isaac, you told them to attack us, didn't you. I'II kill you, bastard. I should've..especially when you're the one who killed Cindy, all those years ago.” 

 

“You're right.” 

 

“You've caused nothing but, trouble. You'll never leave me or Lamar alone.” Riley said to him, walking closer to Isaac. 

 

Isaac turned around. 

 

Riley puts his gun against Isaac’s chest. 

 

Isaac looked at him. He wanted death but, he wants Riley to kill him. 

  
  
“I'II end you now.” Riley also said. 

 

Isaac just smiled as he got closer to him. He kissed Riley on the lips for the first and last time. 

 

Isaac pulls away after that, he closed his eyes with a smile. “Goodbye.” 

 

Riley was silent. Then, he pulled the trigger, the bullet goes through Isaac's heart. He was dead. 

 

Riley hugs the body then, puts it on the ground, just laying the now cold corpse there. “Bye, Isaac.” he said, mostly to himself. 

 

After that, he left. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar had woken up, noticing Riley was gone. He was slightly worried about his lover, knowing the dangers he was in as apart of a gang. He had sighed, tossing and turning for a while before falling back to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley was walking back to his house in the cold, dark night. Not that he minds, he loved it that way, being under the beautiful moonlight and out in the nice weather. 

 

He got there and walks inside. It was still night out as he lays on the couch, near the open window. He was staring at the darkened sky again. The light of the moon was over his eyes. He rested for a minute then, gets up. 

 

He walked upstairs and goes back into his room, closing the door behind himself. 

 

Riley noticed that Lamar was still sleeping. He smiled at that. Then, he lays down on the bed, on his side, next to his lover. 

 

Lamar seemed to sense in his sleep that his lover was back. He hummed quietly, a slight smile on his lips. 

 

Riley pulled Lamar closer to him like he always does. "I love you." he said, whispered to Lamar. 

 

Lamar hums at that, asleep, snuggling against Riley. 

 

Riley smiled again and leaned over now. He kissed him. He really loves Lamar and always will. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this Fanfiction :) ♡


End file.
